Contigo Ahora y Siempre
by Lovely Flower
Summary: ¡¡Al fin! Último capítulo: Una Bodas, Compromisos y Luna de Miel. Gracias a quienes siguieron este fic, espero les guste el final...
1. Prólogo

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13 (escenas lemon)  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Peronajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas Iniciales: La secuela de "My Diary", espero les guste y me quede mejor que el anterior... ambientada en el 2012; principalmente la relación de Ken y Miyako toma un giro con consecuencias no muy buenas...  
  
Please... Reviews!!!! Arigatou! por leer esto, pero cuidado, lemon más adelante.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Primer Capítulo: Prólogo  
  
Agosto, año 2012  
  
8:00 AM  
  
El joven Taichi Yagami, de 24 años, se encontraba de pie afirmado en un árbol contemplando dulcemente a su novia, Sora Takenouchi, que se encontraba sentada en el césped del parque.  
  
Cerca, Yamato Ishida (24 años) y Mimi Tachikawa entonaban hermosas melodías... mientras Joe Kido y Koushiro Izumi los contemplaban curiosos.  
  
Los "pequeños" del grupo, Takeru Takaishi, su novia Hikari Yagami, Iori Hida y Daisuke Motomiya esperaban a los dos faltantes, Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue, mientras bostezaban en el sueño.  
  
A los quince minutos, la pareja Ichijouji-Inoue llegó al parque en que se encontraban todos...  
  
-Al fin llegan!! -Daisuke Motomiya, el ex chico de los googles de actuales 21 años advirtió  
  
-Lo sentimos... -contestó el joven ojiazul -... es que fui a buscar a Miyako a su casa... por eso nos retrasamos...-  
  
Al oír esto, la expresión de Takaishi Takeru cambió drásticamente... acto del cual sólo su novia se dio cuenta. Iba a preguntarle el porqué, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.  
  
-Pues... ya podemos empezar. Hoy se cumplen exactamente diez años desde que ustedes se unieron a nosotros, y tantas aventuras ocurrieron en este tiempo que es un buen motivo para recordar a nuestros amigos... los digimons...-  
  
Una reunión desbordante de emoción, risas y tristezas se extendió hasta el mediodía... tantos recuerdos, felices e infelices, volvieron a estar presentes y con ello... la viva imagen de los digimon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Amor... estoy preocupada... -la menor Yagami le comentó a su novio, mientras se dirigían a la casa de ella  
  
-Es por Ken y Miyako... lo sé -le contestó éste  
  
-Lo que Ken le dijo a Daisuke era mentira... por la mañana telefoneé a Miyako y su madre dijo que estaba en casa de una amiga...-  
  
-Yo pasé a buscarla a ella y a Iori, y su madre me dijo lo mismo... además, Iori me comentó que vio a Miyako junto con Ken a medianoche en un restaurante...-  
  
-Tu que crees Takeru??-  
  
-No sé que pensar... pero tengo un mal presentimiento...-  
  
-No me digas que crees que ellos están te...-  
  
-Eso mismo Hikari... eso mismo...-  
  
-Debemos hablar con ellos... es lo mejor antes de que cometan alguna tontería-  
  
-De acuerdo... pero eso lo vemos después amor... antes, quiero unos cariñitos y unos besitos -Takaishi sonrió a su novia, mientras sentía las caricias de ella...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Fin del primer cap, espero les haya gustado y ¿qué estarán haciendo Ken y Miyako? ¿Podrán Hikari y Takeru hablar con ellos?  
  
Eso en el segundo capítulo, que se titulará "Confesiones" (será más largo que este cap)  
  
Gracias y please Reviews!!!  
  
Ai Hiragisawa lovelyflower@email.com 


	2. Confesiones Parte 1: Miyako Par...

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13 (escenas lemon)  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Peronajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas Iniciales: Gracias Bra!!!! Y gracias también a todos los que han leído mi fic... y he aquí el segundo capítulo de "Contigo... ahora y siempre" titulado "Confesiones"  
  
Desde aquí se empiezan a tratar temas un poquito más fuertes, así que los que no tengan una "openmind" .mejor que no entren porqué no quiero quejas ni nada de eso por que yo ya lo advertí.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 2 : "Confesiones"  
  
Parte 1: Miyako...  
  
  
  
Dos semanas después de la reunión. casa de la familia Inoue  
  
-Miya!! Tienes visitas!!! -grita Megumi Inoue, una de las hermanas de Miyako -es Hikari Yagami!!!!-  
  
-En seguida voy! -  
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami entró en el departamento Inoue, dispuesta a hablar con Miyako sobre lo ocurrido hacia dos semanas. Takaishi intentaría lo mismo con su par, Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
  
-Miyako... tanto tiempo no? Amiga...-  
  
-Cierto... cómo estas Hika?-  
  
-Bien... y tu?...-  
  
-Yo... bien -  
  
-Miya... vine porque quiero hablar contigo-  
  
-Sobre que?... sucedió algo? -  
  
-Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber Miyako...-  
  
  
  
Miyako hizo pasar a Hikari a su habitación, hasta ese momento no pensaba qué podía querer su mejor "amiga"  
  
  
  
-Miya... porqué mentiste?-  
  
-Ah...-  
  
-Porqué mentiste el día de la reunión con los chicos hace dos semanas?-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Ken nunca te vino a buscar acá ese día, porqué ni siquiera estabas en casa...-  
  
-Hikari yo...-  
  
-... llamé a tu mamá y ella me dijo que estabas en casa de una amiga... que habías pasado la noche allí... Takerú e Iori vinieron también a buscarte y tu madre les dijo lo mismo, ¿qué pasó Miya?-  
  
-Hikari... yo... yo... no se qué hacer!!!!!-  
  
  
  
Miyako comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, buscó consuelo en Hikari. estaba desesperada, había cometido un error irreparable... Hikari esperó a que Miyako estuviera más tranquila para poder continuar su conversación.  
  
  
  
-Y bien... te escucho Miya, puedes confiar en mi... y no creo que sea algo taaaaan terrible...-  
  
-Hikari... promete que no le diras esto a nadie... júralo!!-  
  
-Claro, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi...-  
  
-Gracias... Hikari-chan -  
  
-Entonces...-  
  
-Ese día... los padres de Ken habían viajado a Osaka y. pues. Ken-chan me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa que se yo... viendo alguna película o algo asi...-  
  
  
  
Hikari escuchaba con atención el relato de su amiga... ahora si temía lo peor...  
  
  
  
-... yo sabía que si le decía a mamá que pasaría la noche en el departamento de Ken no me iba a dar permiso... entonces, le dije que pasaría la noche con una amiga de la facultad...-  
  
-Mmm... ya veo...-  
  
-... y bueno, ese día fuimos al cine...-  
  
-Qué película vieron??-  
  
-Vimos Star Wars Episodio II : El Ataque de los Clones... -  
  
-Waa!!! Que fome Miya!... que no había algo más... tal vez... romántico??-  
  
-Supongo que si, pero igual tenía partes románticas...-  
  
  
  
Con esos comentarios Hikari ya había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga...  
  
  
  
-Bien... continúa Miya...-  
  
-...después de ir al cine fuimos a comer y... luego nos fuimos a su casa...-  
  
  
  
-Ah, ha... sigue..!-  
  
-... nos quedamos escuchando música y nos tomamos unos tragos, luego nos hicimos un poco de cariño y...-  
  
-Y??...-  
  
  
  
Miyako había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente... Hikari ya comprendía lo que tenía a su amiga tan destrozada...  
  
  
  
-Hikari... hice el amor con Ken...-  
  
-Pero... Miya... tu familia es tradicionalista!-  
  
-Lo sé!! Es por eso mismo que estoy asi!!-  
  
-Miya... debieron haber esperado un poco más!... -  
  
-Pero Hikari... es que Ken... -  
  
-Ken nada!... Takeru y yo nos amamos, pero no por eso estamos obligados a tener relaciones sexuales... si el amor es verdadero, uno puede esperar una eternidad por el otro!  
  
-No se, no se!... pero ya no saco nada con arrepentirme!-  
  
-Al menos Ken y tu se cuidaron??-  
  
-No... ninguno de los dos estabamos preparados... fue la primera vez para los dos...-  
  
-No estas em...?-  
  
-No!... por suerte!, ya menstrué -  
  
-Miyako... deben agradecer que no sucedió nada  
  
-Lo sé...-  
  
-Miya... amiga... gracias por confiar en mi, pero procura tener más cuidado para la próxima vez -  
  
-Claro... me asusté mucho esta vez -  
  
-Pues que más!-  
  
-No quieres saber los detalles?? -  
  
-Pues claro que no!!! Miya!!! No soy vouyerista!! Que crees??! - finalizó la castaña.  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte 2: Ken...  
  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji se encontraba tendido en el sillón de la sala de su departamento, con una lata de soda en la mano y el aire acondicionado a full.  
  
Sus padres no se encontraban, como siempre, así que se disponía a dormir una breve siesta antes de comenzar a estudiar para su primer examen del año en la facultad de Criminología.  
  
  
  
En esos momentos, sintió el timbre... y no esperaba visitas.  
  
  
  
-Hola Ken! -le sonrió un joven rubio de ojos claros, Takeru "TK" Takaishi-  
  
-Ah, hola... pasa... - invitó el de cabellos índigos -¿qué sucede?  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo-  
  
-Y sobre qué?...-  
  
-Sobre Miyako y tu...-  
  
-Te escucho... quieres beber algo?, hace calor-  
  
  
  
Takaishi se sentó en el sillon en el que Ichijouji estaba antes de ser "interrumpido" por él.  
  
  
  
-Ten -Ken ofreció una lata de soda a su amigo -puedes hablar...-  
  
-Ken... Miya y tu han estado muy alejados del grupo, han hecho su vida aparte... no te culpo por eso, pero aun así... además... cuando nos reunimos todos en el parque, ustedes dos llegaron tarde y dijiste que se habían tardado porqué habías pasado a buscar a Miyako a su casa... Hikari y yo sabemos muy bien que era mentira...-  
  
-¿Cómo supieron? -  
  
-Iori y yo pasamos a buscar a Miyako a su casa, y su madre nos dijo que había alojado en casa de una amiga de la facultada... ¿qué pasa Ken?... ¿Por qué tantas mentiras, qué esta sucediendo con ustedes?...-  
  
-Ah... Takeru... es tan complicado...-  
  
-Habla!... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte...-  
  
-De acuerdo... te contaré...-  
  
  
  
Takeru se acomodó para escuchar el relato de Ken... aunque, sinceramente, ya se imaginaba la respuesta que escucharía  
  
  
  
-Dale... comienza...-  
  
-Ok... yo... esa noche... Miya pasó la noche aquí... conmigo...-  
  
-La verdad... me lo suponía. -  
  
-Ese día estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, fuimos al cine, a comer, paseamos... hicimos varias cosas, lo pasamos súper bien... mis padres no estaban, así que invite a Miyako a pasar la noche en mi casa... y bueno pues... nosotros... nosotros... hicimos el amor...-  
  
-Ah... Ken... que hiciste, eh??-  
  
-Fue... tan inesperado, sólo sucedió no lo pudimos controlar Takeru...-  
  
-Que complejo eh... supongo que se cuidaron, no te imagino con un hijo en unos meses más-  
  
-No nos cuidamos, pero no hay problemas... no pasó nada...-  
  
-Da las gracias a quien corresponda Ken...-  
  
-Si sé... -  
  
-Te arrepientes?-  
  
-No... para nada... al contrario... espero podamos repetirlo muy pronto-  
  
-Pervertido!... pero era tu primera vez?-  
  
-Pues si... mis padres son tradicionalistas, y "la primera mujer en mi vida tiene que ser mi esposa... y yo su primer hombre"... basura!!... amo a Miyako y me voy a casar con ella! -  
  
-Pero porqué no esperaron a casarse... -  
  
-Eso no lo decide uno... lo da el momento, y se dio. -  
  
-Ah, yo igual muero de amor por Hikari, y por eso mismo debo esperar... y claro que cuesta, soy hombre!!-  
  
-Ves??... no soy sólo yo -  
  
-Bien, bien... basta de eso... no quiero saber detalles así que me voy-  
  
-Claro... pero... Takaishi?-  
  
-Si?...-  
  
-No le cuentes esto a nadie... eres el primero en saberlo...-  
  
-Wow!! Esto se merece una columna en el diario de la facultad.!-  
  
-No bromees!!-  
  
-Se titulará "El estudiante de Criminología, Ichijouji Ken, confiesa haber hecho el amor con su novia Inoue Miyako de la facultad de Ingeniería"-  
  
-Ya empezaste con tus delirios de escritor... vete ya!! Tengo que estudiar!!!, tengo un certamen -  
  
-Ya!, ya me voy... nos vemos Ken-  
  
-Nos vemos TJ...-  
  
-Ya callaté, no molestes... si no le cuento a todos tu secreto... ah, gracias por la soda; vendré a conversar contigo mas seguido.-  
  
-Si, si... como quieras, adios!! -terminó el joven estudiante de Criminología antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su amigo.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora: Fin del segundo capítulo... fue harto más largo y espero les guste. No fue tan fuerte como yo esperaba, pero para desquitarme... el tercer capitulo será lemon: relataré cómo y cuándo sucedió todo entre Ken y Miyako (y con lujo de detalles). Se titulará: "Primera Vez"  
  
Con eso me desquito... XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Bien, me voy... terminado el 11 de Enero del 2003 a las 1:20 AM (Zzzzzzzzzz... tengo sueño, pero estaba inspirada y tenía que aprovechar la inspiración)  
  
Gracias por leer y REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Como siempre, su servidora, Ai Hiragisawa  
  
************************************************************************* 


	3. Primera Vez

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13 (escenas lemon)  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Peronajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
************************************************************************* Notas Iniciales: Pues... gracias por seguir mi fic y al fin!, hoy el esperado capítulo lemon. Y en cuanto a el comentario de Bra: es cierto, la posición puede parecer de una persona de mente muy cerrada... yo no pienso así, al contrario, puedo decir que en este mismo instante, si tuviera novio y confiara 100% en él, no tendría problema en tener relaciones con él. Y pues, si el fic lo planteé de la forma en que lo hice, fue pensando en la realidad del Japón (las familias tradicionales, claro... igual hay gente moderna y es la gran mayoría en estos años), y esto es con fundamentos porque tengo un amigo japonés (tiene 25 años) y me dijo que no podía tener nada con ninguna chica antes del matrimonio. En fin, cada cual piensa y hace lo que quiere... o no??  
  
Basta de palabras, y ahora si vamos al fic!!!! *************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 4: "Primera Vez"  
  
  
  
Se acerca la madrugada en Odaiba, Ken y Miyako se encontraban caminando en uno de los boulevard de la ciudad.  
  
  
  
-Ken-chan... ¿qué hora es? -le pregunta Inoue Miyako a su novio  
  
-Son... las... 12:45 PM, amor-  
  
-Es muy tarde... creo que ya debemos regresar a casa-  
  
-Si... pero antes, vamos a cenar a algún restauran-  
  
-Ok!, que tal si comemos en el Yoru no Ai?  
  
-Si tu quieres mi amor... -  
  
  
  
Cenaron en el restauran... comentaron los pormenores de la película que habían visto, Star Wars: El Ataque de los Clones, y luego de un rato de diversión, se dirigieron a Tamachi; a casa de Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
  
-Adelante... -Ken ofreció a su novia-  
  
-Gracias amor -esta le respondió mientras dejaba sus zapatos junto a la puerta de entrada-  
  
-Quieres tomar algo, Miya?-  
  
-Te acepto un whisky -  
  
-Bien, lo traeré-  
  
  
  
Ken se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el bar de su casa... tomó dos vasos de whisky y volvió a sentarse junto a Miyako, no sabía porqué... pero estaba nervioso.  
  
  
  
-Ten -el joven de cabellos azules le entregó el vaso de alcohol y se sentó junto a ella-  
  
-Gracias... -ella se abrazó a él mientras le daba un beso de agradecimiento-  
  
  
  
-Miya... gracias por aceptar pasar la noche conmigo-  
  
-De nada Ken-chan, al contrario, para mi es un placer poder estar mas tiempo contigo-  
  
-De veras?-  
  
-Pues claro!-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
-Y yo a ti-  
  
  
  
Ken tomó a su novia por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente... ella responió fogosamente deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ichijouji. Él sentío escalofríos al sentir las manos de su novia acariciando su piel... en ese momento, su manos comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente la manera de quitar la blusa de Miyako, deseaba desprenderla de toda barrera que le impidiera sentirla cerca. Ella por su parte , sentía temor.  
  
  
  
-Ken... no podemos... ni siquiera estamos comprometidos mi amor.- dijo ella entre gemidos que delataban que ella lo estaba disfrutando-  
  
-Lo estamos... estamos comprometidos desde el primer día en que nos vimos- le respondió seguro el varón, mientras dejaba al descubierto los senos de su novia.  
  
  
  
Ichijouji comenzó a besar los senos de Miyako... ella simplemente, era perfecta: sus pechos eran grandes y bien formados, su cintura era estrecha... tanto que él podía tomarla con un solo brazo, sus caderas eran anchas... era una verdadera diosa.  
  
Mientras la contemplaba, sintió una estrechez en sus pantalones, sus mejillas de inmediato fueron completamente rojas cuando percibió que su novia ya se había percatado de la protuberancia entre sus piernas... ella sabía muy bien lo que vendría.  
  
Con torpeza, Miyako comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su novio... estaba completamente extasiada. Acarició su pecho, su espalda; deslizó sus manos con completa libertad hasta los pantalones del joven. Los desabrochó y con eso dio rienda suelta a la excitación enardecida del hombre.  
  
Con sus labios, el inexperto joven recorrió por completo el cuerpo de su chica... y sus manos dieron velozmente con los broches de la falda de ella. Los soltó sutilmente hasta quitar la prenda por completo. Continuó con las pantaletas de la joven, las deslizó con delicadeza hasta desprenderlas de su dueña. Sólo faltaba que él, se deshiciera de la última prenda que llevaba adherida a su cuerpo... sus bóxer... se los quitó con vergüenza, era primera vez que estaba completamente desnudo delante una mujer que no fuera su madre.  
  
Ambos se acariciaban y contemplaban con pudor... era la *primera vez* que estaban asi... desnudos el uno frente al otro... y no sería la última...  
  
  
  
-Vamos a mi habitación -Ken logró decir entre gemidos y jadeos, aún tocando el cuerpo de su novia y conduciéndola hasta la habitación.  
  
  
  
Ya allí, él la empujó en la cama y se acomodó a su lado... continuó buscando placer en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus labios y sus manos como si fuera algo propio... y en verdad que lo era. Necesitaba sentirse y hacer sentir amado. Su cuerpo pedía mas y más placer.  
  
Miyako gemía ruidosamente ante el estímulo de las caricias de Ichijouji. Las manos del joven se extraviaban entre lo cóncavo y convexo de la silueta de Inoue. Ella estaba completamente excitada... él no se quedaba atrás. Ella le hacia sentir su excitación acariciando su lacia cabellera azulada y, a ratos, deslizando sus pequeñas manos por su espalda, dejando diminutas marcas con sus uñas.  
  
Ken sintió que su excitación aumentaba cada vez más. Besó por última vez sus pechos y en una cadena de besos comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de su chica, se sintió satisfecho, al ver como se deslizaban fluidos desde las entrañas de su novia... esto era el mayor logro de un hombre. Deslizó su lengua en la intimidad de ella... penetraba, saboreaba, recorría con sus labios y su lengua lo que nadie antes había recorrido. Se detuvo ante un obstáculo virtuoso: el himen de Miyako... ella era virgen... completamente virgen al igual que él. Iba a ser dueño del tesoro más valioso de una mujer, su virginidad...  
  
Volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con ella, sus labios se unieron a los de ella nuevamente. Intentaría penetrarla de nuevo... pero esta vez no sería con la lengua. Su miembro aún estaba erecto, él lo acercó a la entrada de la que en unos instantes más sería su mujer. Él se detuvo... no estaba seguro de continuar.  
  
  
  
-Hazlo... -la voz de Miyako lo invitó a seguir con su trabajo.  
  
-¿Estas segura, amor?... ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo conmigo? -el jadeante joven indagó.  
  
-No lo haría con nadie más...-  
  
  
  
Ichijouji puso sus manos en las caderas de su novia y comenzó a penetrarla muy suavemente... el himen de la joven impedía que pudiera continuar, entonces, el se irguió y penetró con más fuerza hasta conseguir romperlo... acababa de quitarle la virginidad a la única mujer que amaba...  
  
Miyako sintió como el miembro de su hombre entraba en ella... le causaba dolor, pero este era mínimo ante el placer que su amante le brindaba. Contempló como las blancas sábanas de la cama de Ken se teñían de rojo... de sangre... su sangre, la sangre de su *pureza*.  
  
Las caderas de ambos se juntaban y separaban en oscilantes movimientos que sólo lograban que el placer y calor de ambos subiera cada vez más.  
  
Ken trabajaba muy bien... en un corto periodo de tiempo había logrado provocarle a Miyako dos orgasmos. Ella gritaba en placer... Inoue envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Ichijouji provocando que ambos llegaran nuevamente a un orgasmo. No articulaban palabra alguna... pero en las mentes de ambos solo resonaba la palabra "Gracias..."  
  
Inoue sintió más placer cuando un líquido tibio comenzó a llenar sus entrañas... Ken había descargado su semen en su interior, había logrado una eyaculación y lo había hecho dentro de ella. Se aferró a su chico, mientras le dejaba una visible marca en el cuello. Ken logró mas de siete eyaculaciones, y todas dentro de su chica... estaban corriendo un riesgo muy grande, pero ya nada más les importaba aparte de disfrutar el momento mas hermoso de sus vidas: su *primera vez*...  
  
Los dos jóvenes estaban jadeando... exhaustos. Los brazos de Ken no resistieron más y se dejo caer sobre Miyako.  
  
  
  
-Te amo... -susurró ella al oído del joven, mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabellera de su rostro que estaba empapado en sudor -  
  
-Yo también te amo -contestó el varón mientras comenzaba a salir del interior de *su mujer*-  
  
-Gracias...-le dijo a *su hombre* mientras se cubría con una sábana.  
  
-Gracias a ti, Miya... -finalizó el ojiazul, antes de que los dos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Eran las 7:30 AM en Japón... en Tamachi, un joven de 21 años abría lentamente los ojos por efecto de la luz que se colaba de las persianas. Luego de abrir completamente los ojos, observó todo a su alrededor: él estaba completamente desnudo y contempló a una mujer dormida junto a él que se encontraba en la misma situación. Levantó la sábana de su cama y encontró en ella una macha de sangre y otras tantas de semen y otros fluidos. No había sido un sueño... había hecho el amor con su novia... y estaba feliz por ello.  
  
Enseguida recordó algo que lo hizo salir de su ensueño.  
  
  
  
-Miya... amor... despierta -el joven dijo aún adormecido sacudiendo de forma delicada a la chica que dormía a su lado-  
  
-Ken-kun... -respondió ella despertando, tenía sueño y además sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo... principalmente en las caderas y en el vientre -¿qué sucede? -  
  
-Amor... tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos a las 8:00 AM en Odaiba -contestó Ichijouji, mientras se cubría con unas toallas antes de levantarse -recuerda que hoy se celebran diez años desde la aparición del segundo grupo de digielegidos-  
  
-Es cierto... lo había olvidado -recordó la joven sentándose en la cama y mirando el reloj de la pared -ya estamos retrasados-  
  
-Si, pero... necesitamos ducharnos antes de salir -dijo Ken tocando su piel, la que estaba pegajosa por efecto del sudor y los fluidos propios de una noche de amor -... vienes conmigo? -  
  
-De acuerdo... -sonrió Miyako, levantándose cubierta por la sábana y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su novio.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
El agua tibia caía lentamente en la piel de Ken y Miyako... el roce iba quitando el sudor de sus cuerpos. Estaban adoloridos, cansados, pero nunca olvidarían lo felices que habían sido aquella noche... la madrugada del 14 de Agosto del 2012.  
  
-Te amo Miyako -habló Ken Ichijouji mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo de Miyako... de su Miyako-  
  
-Estuvo bien lo que hicimos Ken? -se cuestionó la joven en voz alta-  
  
-Claro que si!... nos amamos!, sólo eso basta! -respondió en tono brusco el joven, a tiempo que terminaba de bañarse-  
  
-Tienes razón... lo siento, pero aun así tengo miedo-  
  
-No pasara nada, amor... te lo aseguro-  
  
-Eso espero... -terminó de hablar Miyako -ya vamos... se nos hace tarde-  
  
-Si... -  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
14 de Agosto, 2012 Odaiba 8:00AM  
  
... Los "pequeños" del grupo, Takeru Takaishi, su novia Hikari Yagami, Iori Hida y Daisuke Motomiya esperaban a los dos faltantes, Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue, mientras bostezaban en el sueño.  
  
A los quince minutos, la pareja Ichijouji-Inoue llegó al parque en que se encontraban todos...  
  
-Al fin llegan!! -Daisuke Motomiya, el ex chico de los googles de actuales 21 años advirtió  
  
-Lo sentimos... -contestó el joven ojiazul -... es que fui a buscar a Miyako a su casa... por eso nos retrasamos...-  
  
-Si, si... como sea -el joven de cabellos alborotados dijo disgustado  
  
  
  
Las miradas de la pareja se cruzaron... había sido una mentira, pero una hermosa mentira que encubría el mayor de los placeres terrenales.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Fin del Tercer Capítulo: les gusto????... eso espero y si! no se si esto es lime, lemon, o que se yo que cosa ,... pero eso si, fue MUY DIFÍCIL escribirlo. Espero no me acusen de pervertida o algo por el estilo n_n.... no quiero que me cierren la cuenta en FF.net (T_T)  
  
  
  
Bien, eso por ahora... denme sus opiniones y gracias por todo!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ah!, el cuarto capítulo es más complejo!! Alguien se interpondrá entre Miyako y Ken... ¿Quién será?... Descúbranlo en el cuarto capítulo de "Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" titulado "Todo terminó"  
  
  
  
Ok... Sayonara  
  
  
  
Su servidora... Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo terminado el día 16 de Enero del 2003, a las 21:06 hrs. 


	4. Todo Terminó

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Peronajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Notas Iniciales: Se viene el cuarto capítulo!!! .... Gracias Bra!!!! Gracias Daniela!!! Por comentarios. Salió un lemon, sinceramente no pensé que podría hacerlo... fue mi primer lemon y resultó ( a mi gusto :P) bastante bien... espero seguir con el mismo ritmo el fic completo.  
  
Gracias por los ánimos y sigan leyendo!!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Capítulo Cuatro: "Todo Terminó"  
  
  
  
Meses después  
  
Doce jóvenes ( o si se prefiere, adultos) se encontraban sentados en el piso de alfombra de la habitación de Izumi Koushirou, de 23 años, cabellera pelirroja y ojos negros.  
  
Llevaban cerca de una hora conversando de serios asuntos relacionados con el Digimundo... desde la última batalla, el año 2002, la puerta se cerró y nunca más pudieron volverla a abrir. Con ello parte de la vida de los doce, en ese entonces, niños quedaba encerada también junto a sus amigos digimons.  
  
La mente curiosa del pelirrojo, lo indujo a buscar la manera de remediar el cierre del portal digital. Años de estudios y desesperada búsqueda tuvo sus frutos aquel día 17 de Diciembre del 2012... el día de la reunión . Pero... la genialidad del descubrimiento se veía empañada por un pequeño problema.  
  
  
  
-... sólo se podrá abrir el portal con uno de los doce digivices -afirmó Izumi con cierto toque de rabia.  
  
-Y eso por qué? -interrogó Motomiya Daisuke, mordiéndose las uñas en el nerviosismo  
  
-No lo pude descifrar -continuó Koushiro -... pero al parecer, es que hay uno de nosotros que tiene "algo" que el resto no tiene...-  
  
-"Algo"???? -preguntó el cantante del grupo, Yamato Ishida. - Qué sería precisamente ese "algo"??-  
  
-No lo puedo saber -Izumi se resignó -sólo nos queda probar uno por uno hasta dar con el digivice privilegiado...-  
  
-Pues no nos queda otra alternativa... -Yagami Taichi se puso de pie antes de retomar su perdido puesto de líder - hagámoslo!!  
  
  
  
Comenzaron a probar con cada uno de los digivices: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushirou y Joe intentaron sin lograr ningun resultado, por lo que el privilegiado era uno de los menores del grupo. Siguieron Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari e Iori... más tampoco hubo reacción alguna. Sólo quedaban dos personas: Ichijouji Ken e Inoue Miyako.  
  
El hombre se disponía a intentarlo, cuando fue interrumpido por su novia  
  
  
  
-Qué pasa, Miyako? -le preguntó -  
  
-Es que... -Miyako trataba de hablar mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Koushirou -... no me siento muy bien, creo que...-  
  
  
  
La mujer no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño. Todos quedaron intrigados, y Hikari se apresuró a alcanzar a su amiga y confidente. Abrió la puerta del sanitario, y encontró a Miyako arrodillada sobre el excusado, ojerosa y extremadamente pálida devolviendo comida por la boca.  
  
  
  
-Miya... tranquila -Yagami no dudó en acercarse a su amiga -no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien -  
  
-Bien?? -Inoue preguntó enfadada, rompiendo en llanto -Nada va a estar bien nunca!... maldición!-  
  
-Miyako-chan, cálmate... qué tienes?, estas muy nerviosa-  
  
-Y tengo motivos - exclamó la de cabellos purpúreos poniéndose de pie  
  
-Pero... amiga... me estas angustiando, estás enferma o qué??... desde hace días estas muy extraña y ahora nauseas, vómitos... -  
  
-Ah, Hikari... no es eso...-  
  
-Entonces?- curioseó la castaña  
  
-Hi... estoy embarazada-  
  
-Qué?!?!... pero... no que no había problema y que...  
  
-No fue esa vez, Hikari... tengo recién siete semanas-  
  
-Amiga... que vas hacer ahora?... esto si es grave...-  
  
-No lo sé... pero...-  
  
  
  
De improviso Ken tocó la puerta, estaba visiblemente preocupado por su novia  
  
  
  
-Amor, estas bien? -interrogó del otro lado de la puerta-  
  
-Yo... si... estoy bien -le respondió esta  
  
-Ya vamos!!! -gritó Hikari, mientras Miyako se enjabonaba el rostro para que los chicos no se preocuparan de más -nosotras después seguimos conversando -le susurró al oído a Inoue al tiempo que salían del cuarto de baño.  
  
-No pude abrir el portal -Ken sintió impotencia que se traspasó en su voz-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que yo soy la que podrá abrir la puerta, no es así Izumi? -preguntó Miyako  
  
-Pues así es -contestó él-  
  
-Entonces vamos! -bramó Daisuke con ansiedad-  
  
-Miyako no se siente bien -le regañó Iori - sería una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte ir al Digimundo con uno de nosotros enfermo  
  
-Pero ya estoy mejor -se defendió la aludida  
  
-Puede que si, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés enferma - volvió a hablar el joven Hida -debes descansar-  
  
-Iori-kun!! ... Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi -Miyako agradeció acariciando su cabellera, cosa que Iori respondió abrazándola -por eso te quiero tanto!-  
  
-Sabes que yo también -él contestó  
  
-Entonces nos vemos de nuevo cuando mi novia se sienta mejor, ok? -Ken tosió, aún no se acostumbraba a la estrecha relación entre Miyako e Iori... le seguía causando celos al igual que cuando eran menores.  
  
-Es lo mejor -le dio la razón el joven Takaishi -  
  
-Bien... nosotros nos vamos -agregó Ishida juntó a Sora, Taichi y la Tachikawa  
  
-Nosotros también -Hikari habló tomando del brazo a su novio, y a Iori  
  
-Creo que también me iré -dijo Miyako adelantándose a la puerta -... parece que necesito descansar-  
  
-Te voy a dejar? -le ofreció gentilmente Koushirou-  
  
-No te molestes, Izumi -Ken ironizó -yo la iré a dejar, para eso tiene novio -los celos del joven ahora se posaban sobre Koushirou, el mejor amigo de su amada.  
  
-Gracias de todas formas, Kou-chan -la joven Inoue se disculpó -nos vemos después ... y disculpa por retrasar tus planes-  
  
-No es nada... tu eres más importante-  
  
-Si, si, ya vamos!... adios! -Ken reclamó causando la risa de los otros chicos-  
  
-Sayonara! -finalizó Izumi cerrando la puerta.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ken y Miyako caminaban lentamente por un parque de la zona, un incómodo silencio había entre los dos hasta que el hombre lo rompió  
  
-¿Qué está sucediendo, amor? -cuestionó visiblemente preocupado-  
  
-No es nada... al menos nada grave, Ken -Miyako intentó parecer serena, cuando por dentro los nervios la quemaban-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Es mejor que nos sentemos, es un poco... complicado... -  
  
  
  
Miyako tomó la mano de su amor, y lo condujo a una banca cercana... se sentaron... él esperó paciente a que su novia se decidiera hablar, el temor y la incertidumbre lo invadían... pero todo era mejor que seguir con la duda en el corazón.  
  
  
  
-... Ken... tu... me amas? -al fin Miyako habló-  
  
-Pero... como me preguntas eso, amor!, por supuesto que te amo! Eres todo lo que tengo en la vida... - él le hablo muy seguro de sus palabras, apegándose a su chica para demostrarle en actos que su amor era verdadro  
  
-Estarás conmigo pase lo que pase?? -  
  
-Claro que si, Miya... recuerda nuestra promesa, amor... -  
  
  
  
----------*flash back*----------  
  
  
  
El timbre sonaba en el departamento Inoue, la menor de la casa se apresuró a abrir... esperaba visita  
  
  
  
-Ken... te acordaste!! -exclamó una jovencita de diecisiete años al ver a su novio llegar a su casa con un gigantesco ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates-  
  
-Cómo podría olvidar nuestro aniversario!? -el joven abrazó a su chica -... ya son cuatro años juntos y te amo mas que antes-  
  
-Ken??... estaremos siempre juntos??- interrogó con aires de tristeza la lavanda  
  
-Eso es lo que más deseo, Miya... pero, porqué no hacemos una promesa?- ideó el varón  
  
-Una promesa??-  
  
-Si, eso!... prometamos que vamos a estar juntos por siempre-  
  
-...¿seguro?-  
  
- Pues obvio - respondió el azul cabelludo con picardía... al tiempo, sacaba de su bolsillo una navaja y se propinó un pequeño corte en la mano izquierda-  
  
-Ken!!! -le gritó la chica de cabellera larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura -que haces!!?, estas loco!!!-  
  
-Este será un pacto de sangre -le contestó mientras le tomaba la mano y le ingirió un pequeño corte en la mano -  
  
-Me dolió!!!! -reclamó la joven de anteojos  
  
-Lo siento -se disculpó, mientras unía la mano de ella a la suya... su sangre se intercambiaba a través de esas pequeñas marcas sangrantes -... te amo, te amo!!... estaré *contigo ahora y siempre* ... lo juro -  
  
  
  
Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente... sus manos seguían unidas y lo seguirían por mucho tiempo más.  
  
  
  
----------*fin flash back*----------  
  
  
  
-...pero dime -continuó luego de recordar esa antigua promesa -¿qué está sucediendo para que estés tan afligida?-  
  
-Ah, Ken-kun... antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y lo haré siempre...-  
  
-Lo sé... pero no me angusties más, Miya... tienes mi apoyo siempre -  
  
-Gracias... pues... yo... -la joven se puso de pie delante del joven, tomó aire y... -Ken, estoy embarazada, tengo siete semanas ... vamos a ser padres -  
  
  
  
Ichijouji no pudo reaccionar, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso... sólo tenía veintiún años, ni siquiera había terminado los estudios en la facultad. Miyako esperaba cualquier gesto de parte de su chico... pero nada. Asumió que él no esperaba algo así, y por lo mismo... no pensaba hacerse responsable por nada.  
  
  
  
-Yo... -intentó decir Ichijouji-  
  
-No es necesario que digas nada... tu actitud lo dice todo. -Miyako se alejó un poco intentando contener las lágrimas -Creo ser lo bastante autosuficiente para mantener a mi hijo sin tu ayuda -  
  
-No es por eso... -intentó argumentar el hombre -... sólo que no me esperaba algo así, además la última vez que no nos cuidamos dijiste que no había problema -  
  
-Eso suponía, pero nunca se puede saber con exactitud... -  
  
-Miya... no estamos preparados para ser padres, no puedo decirle a mis padres que estás embarazada; ellos ni siquiera saben que he tenido sexo contigo-  
  
-Y crees que es fácil para mi!?! No podré ocultar esto por más de dos meses!!!... tendré que decirle a mis padres -Inoue estuvo apunto de desvanecerse entre nervios y temor. Ken la guardó entre sus brazos rapidamente-  
  
-Estas bien? -interrogó él  
  
-Por supuesto que no!!!... pero no es necesario que te preocupes -  
  
-No te exaltes, amor... te hará daño-  
  
-De acuerdo... me calmaré -  
  
  
  
Ken obligó a Inoue a sentarse y relajarse... él quería hablar, pero no deseaba hacer que ella se pusiera nerviosa nuevamente ya que le haría daño a ella y a su... a su bebé.  
  
  
  
-Miya... -él comenzó -... tal vez deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de... no hacernos cargo del niño... no tenemos como mantenernos ni siquiera nosotros mismos, menos al bebé -Ichijouji miró de reojo a su mujer, ella estaba aparentemente calmada. Él prosiguió -A lo mejor deberíamos pensar en darlo en adopción o... tal vez... deberías hacerte un a...-  
  
-Basta!!! -oredenó la voz de Inoue mientras su mano se depositaba en la mejilla de Ken en una brusca bofetada. -Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a mencionar lo que dijiste!!!!... yo NUNCA sería capaz de deshacerme de mi hijo-  
  
-Yo no quise... -Ken sostuvo a Miyako de los hombros tratando de remediar el error que había cometido al decir semejante barbaridad -  
  
-Déjame!!! No te quiero ver NUNCA MAS en mi vida!!!... -le ella gritó zafándose de sus manos -Todo terminó Ken Ichijouji!!!! No me busques jamás que no te necesito!!! -finalizó antes de salir corriendo envuelta en llanto  
  
-Miyako... -Ken susurró débilmente -Mi vida, mi amor, mi luz... mi Miyako... qué hice?!? -él se culpaba... al mismo tiempo que se nublaba el cielo sobre su cabeza...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente en Odaiba y sus alrededores. Una mujer joven de cabellera lila vestida tan sólo con un vestido celeste sin mangas se encontraba en mitad de la ciudad. Sus lágrimas se confundían entre las gotas de lluvia que empapaban por completo. Era seguro que pescaría un resfriado, pero a ella eso no le importaba... a Inoue Miyako ya nada le importaba, había perdido lo más importante en su vida: el amor de Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
  
... Nada tenía sentido ahora  
  
... ella sólo esperaba  
  
... esperaba encontrar el sentido a su vida  
  
... y si no lo encontraba  
  
... no esperaría nada más...  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Fin del Cuarto Capítulo!!!... no me quedo como yo esperaba, pero en fin... gracias por seguir leyendo y prometo que el quinto capítulo saldrá mejor que este.  
  
Ok, Sayonara... gracias por seguir leyendo y PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Su siempre servidora, Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo terminado el Viernes 24 de Enero del 2003 - Subido al instante de ser terminado 


	5. Lo Siento

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Personajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas Iniciales: Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer mi fic!!!! n_- y gracias por los reviews y apoyos por mail, estoy feliz!!!! T_T  
  
Bien... los dejo con el quinto capitulo que espero les guste mucho (yo creo que al paso que voy, serán aproximadamente diez capítulos ... será mi primer fic tan extenso!!!! Yupi!!!!)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Quinto Capítulo: Lo Siento...  
  
  
  
El teléfono de la casa Ichijouji sonaba incesantemente, eran las 2:28 AM... una hora bastante impertinente para realizar llamadas telefónicas.  
  
-Si?? casa de la familia Ichijouji, habla Sakuya -la madre de Ken, se contestó demasiado gentil para haber sido despertada de manera tan desagradable-  
  
-Sakuya... soy Inoue Nadeshiko -se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea la voz entrecortada de la madre de Miyako -  
  
-Nadeshiko, sucede algo? -interrogó la madre del joven de cabellera azulosa -  
  
-Mi hija está con Ken? -  
  
-No... ella no está aquí, es más no ha venido a casa hace mas de una semana, pero qué sucedió con ella?-  
  
-Salió por la tarde... dijo que a reunirse con los chicos y aun no regresa -  
  
  
  
La madre de Miyako rompió en llanto... Ella nunca había llegado tarde a casa, siempre había sido muy responsable.  
  
  
  
-Tranquila... veré si Ken sabe algo, pero él llegó muy mal a casa... tal vez discutieron o algo así. -intentó calmarla la mujer -No cuelgues, Nadeshiko, voy por Ken para ver si sabe algo-  
  
  
  
La mujer se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo encontró tendido sobre la cama, sollozando... y no le gustó. Ken no era de los que lloraba por cualquier cosa, supuso entonces que algo muy grave le había pasado  
  
  
  
-Ken, hijo... -ella habló suave -la señora Inoue está en el teléfono quie...  
  
-Le pasó algo a Miya? -él se sentó deprisa en el borde de su cama -Mamá... ¿ella está bien?-  
  
-Ken... Miyako desapareció -  
  
-Qué?!?! -Ichijouji se exasperó -es mi culpa, mamá!! Yo la traté muy mal y en su estado... kuso!! -  
  
-Hijo... qué sucedió? Qué estado?? Qué están ocultando?? -  
  
-Mamá, Miya está embarazada... vamos a tener un bebé...-  
  
-Pero Ken... -Sakuya no podía asimilar las palabras de su hijo -... como?-  
  
-La amo... es sólo eso madre -Ken respondió -es lo único que tengo mamá... si le sucede algo a ella o al niño no me lo perdonaré jamás... voy a hablar con mi suegra -  
  
  
  
Él se apresuró a llegar al teléfono, las lágrimas caían abundantemente de sus ojos azules ahora tristes.  
  
  
  
-Señora Inoue, soy Ken -contestó tratando de contener su llanto - yo... estuve con Miya hasta casi las nueve en el parque. Nosotros... tuvimos un discusión y ella salió corriendo, yo... lo siento -  
  
-Ken... mi marido, Daita y Chizuru (*) salieron a buscarla y aun no la encuentran -  
  
-Iré a Odaiba y la buscaré también-  
  
-Gracias por todo Ken... gracias...-  
  
-No se preocupe señora Nadeshiko, -dijo tratando de sonar convincente -...todo va a estar bien... eso espero...-  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*Notas:  
  
Aquí les van algunos de los nombres que ocuparé en los personajes el fic, yo los inventé ya que no se los nombres reales y si alguien los sabe, agradecería me los pudieran hacer llegar n_n:  
  
  
  
Familia Inoue  
  
Inoue Kouji ---------- Padre de Miyako Inoue Nadeshiko ---------- Madre de Miyako Inoue Daita ---------- Hermano de Miyako Inoue Chizuru ---------- Hermana Mayor de Miyako Inoue Megumi ---------- Hermana Menor de Miyako  
  
  
  
Familia Ichijouji  
  
Ichijouji Satoru ---------- Padre de Ken Ichijouji Sakuya ---------- Madre de Ken  
  
Con estos datos ya pueden seguir leyendo, disculpen la molestia n_-  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Eran las 4:55 de la madrugada; Nadeshiko Inoue se encontraba sentada en el sillón mas confortable de la sala con una taza de café en la mano, mientras Ken Ichijouji y su madre Sakuya se paseaban nerviosamente de un lado para otro.  
  
El timbre sonó y Ken se apresuró a abrir... era Daita Inoue, el hermano mayor de Miyako, completamente empapado por la lluvia que aún caía  
  
  
  
-Hijo, que sucedió? -Nadeshiko preguntó esperanzada  
  
-Miya está en el hospital -comenzó el joven, que se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos -... la encontraron inconsciente en la calle Minami-  
  
-Pero como!!?!? -gritó la mujer mayor-  
  
-Papá y Chizuru se quedaron con ella... el médico iba a examinarla. Estaba con una hemorragia intensa -  
  
-Hemorragia??? -interrogó Ken... tibias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. -Nuestro bebé!!-  
  
-Bebé?? Qué quieres decir, Ichijouji??? -Daita lo miró incrédulo  
  
-Miya está encinta!!! -Ichijouji dijo entre llantos  
  
-Desgraciado!!!! -le vociferó furioso el varón Inoue, dándole un certero golpe en el rostro-  
  
-Dai!! Calma!!! -ordenó la madre del descontrolado hombre-  
  
-Te aprovechaste de mi hermana!!!! Apuesto a que le dijiste que no te harías responsable por su hijo!!! Por eso está así ahora!! -Inoue tenía al novio de su hermana agarrado del cuello  
  
-Daita, basta!!!! -gritó nuevamente su madre-  
  
-Déjame!!! Soy hombre y sé lo que tiene que haber hecho para engañar a Miya!! -él soltó a Ken haciéndolo caer sobre un mueble -  
  
-Hijo!! - Sakuya se asustó al ver como el cuñado de su vástago lo golpeaba tan brutalmente  
  
-Nunca la he engañado!!! -Ichijouji se limpió un hilo de sangre que corría de la comisura de sus labios -La amo!! La necesito a mi lado y si voy a responder por mi hijo!  
  
-Eso espero... si no, Miyako tiene quien la defienda - el noble chico extendió su mano en señal de ayuda a Ken, él que la recibió con cierto recelo.  
  
-Quiero ver a mi hija -Nadeshiko pronunció -debe estarme necesitando ahora -  
  
-Vamos en mi auto -ofreció Ken -necesito pedirle perdón...-  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
El reloj marcaba algo así como las 5:15 AM, estaban la famila Inoue completa y Ken junto a su madre en la sala de espera del hospital central de Odaiba.  
  
Kouji Inoue aún no podía entender cómo su pequeña... su "princesita" como el solía llamarla, se encontraba en esta situación... dentro de menos de ocho meses él sería abuelo!!!; simplemente no podía creerlo.  
  
Nadeshiko estaba histérica; se sentía culpable de lo que sucedía... si hubiera aconsejado a su hija, si le hubiera inspirado confianza no estaría lamentándose ahora.  
  
Los tres hermanos de Miyako no cabían en la sorpresa, ni siquiera ellos estaban en los trotes de su "pequeña" hermanita... el único que no se conformaba era Daita, él nunca había demostrado mucho cariño por Miyako, pero en estas circunstancias... la defendería ante cualquier obstáculo  
  
-Los familiares de la Srta. Inoue -una enfermera bastante joven habló esperando que alguien fuera aludido -  
  
-Yo soy su hermano -Daita apresuró a contestar-  
  
-Ella acaba de despertar y el médico digo que podría entrar una persona a verla -prosiguió la enfermera  
  
  
  
Todos se dirigieron miradas, cuestionándose quién entraría a ver a Miyako.  
  
  
  
-Yo entraré - Chizuru dijo, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera  
  
  
  
-Sígame -le ordenó la mujer a la chica Inoue, la que asintió suavemente  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
La habitación olía a desinfectante, todo en su interior era blanco haciendo que el largo cabello lavanda de Miyako resaltará de inmediato.  
  
Ella yacía en la camilla, vestía la típica camisola de hospital... su cabellera estaba húmeda y sus ojos pardos detonaban desesperación y tristeza. Su mano derecha descansaba débilmente sobre su vientre.  
  
  
  
-Miya... -susurró su consanguínea -  
  
-Chizuru... hermana -Miyako volteó a ella y le sonrió -  
  
-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Miya -  
  
-Lo siento mucho... no quería tenerlos así -  
  
-Eso ya no importa -Chizuru se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro- al menos ya te encontramos...-  
  
-Yo... ya saben lo que sucedió?-  
  
-Aha... Ken nos contó todo, está muy preocupado por ti -  
  
-Les dijo que yo estoy... em...-  
  
-Ya sabemos que estas encinta... no te alteres por eso-  
  
-Yo... perdí a mi hijo???-  
  
-No, él está muy bien... sólo necesitas descansar un poco -  
  
-Que alivio... pensé que lo había perdido...-suspiró la futura madre  
  
-Miya... tu novio quiere verte - Chizuru intercedió a favor de Ichijouji-  
  
-Yo ya no tengo novio -Inoue dijo en un tono muy brusco -¿acaso él les comentó lo que me dijo por la tarde?... insinuó que me hiciera un aborto... que me deshiciera de MI hijo-  
  
-Ya nos lo dijo a todos... y Daita lo golpeó hasta más no poder-  
  
-Mi Daita... -pensó Miyako -... y Ken que hizo??-  
  
-Nada, aceptó todo, dijo que había actuado muy mal y necesitaba pedirte perdón-  
  
-No quiero verlo ahora...-  
  
-Pero está allá afuera, él está muy mal... creo que deberías hablar con él...-  
  
-Le dije que no lo necesitaba y lo cumpliré... tal vez más adelante lo perdone pero ahora no-  
  
-Es tu decisión, Miya... -finalizó la joven Chizuru -... bueno, te dejaré descansar ahora-  
  
-Si... estoy cansada -Miyako bostezó -... tengo sueño, buenas noches hermana-  
  
-Buenas "noches" chibi Miyako -  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chizuru salió de la habitación con la misma paz que había entrado. Todos los presentes esperaban impacientes por alguna palabra sobre el estado de Miyako.  
  
-Y... que sucedió?? -Kouji Inoue trataba de mostrarse indiferente, cosa que le costaba mucho-  
  
-Ella está mejor, sólo se quejó de un poco de dolor de cabeza y mucha tos. -Chizuru habló -También está muy preocupada por su bebé... -  
  
-Quiero verla -Ken caminó en dirección a la habitación de Miyako, pero fue interrumpido por Chizuru -  
  
-Ella no quiere verte... lo siento -le susurró -... intenté convencerla pero no accedió. Es mejor que no entres porqué sólo conseguiremos que se disguste -  
  
-Pero... -Ken reclamó -... necesito pedirle perdón, sólo un poco...-  
  
-No... es mejor que te vayas -insistió la hermana -... pero tranquilo, ella aún te ama y mucho... sólo está herida y una mujer embarazada es muy sensible -  
  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor para ella -Ichijouji comenzó a prepararse para salir del lugar -... pero no para mi, nos vemos después...-  
  
-Espera Ken!! -Chizuru intentó gritarle, pero el joven ya estaba fuera de vista -  
  
  
  
Sakuya observó cuando su hijo se alejaba, y se apresuró para alcanzarlo... sabía muy bien que él no estaba en sus cabales. Lo encontró en su auto, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos... lleno de dudas y dolor.  
  
  
  
-Amor... -ella le dijo -  
  
-Madre... -Ken contestó sin dirigirle la mirada; sus ojos humedecidos miraban fijamente a la nada -... qué voy a hacer ahora???, ella lo es todo para mi...-  
  
-Hijo... dale tiempo, deja que sane sus heridas y a lo mejor después vuelve a ti-  
  
-A lo mejor???. Mamá yo la necesito!!! Y a mi pequeño también...-  
  
-Lo sé... se que la amas con todo tu corazón, pero ahora sólo puedes esperar -  
  
-Quiero salir de aquí, Mamá ... por favor sácame de aquí!!!! -suplicó Ichijouji, su madre se conmovió al ver a su único hijo actuar como un pequeño niño y lo abrazó mientras tomaba el mando del automóvil -  
  
-No te preocupes... eres un buen hombre, hijo... va a estar todo bien...-  
  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji sintió su corazón oprimido, ahora sólo podía esperar ... y eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacer. Conquistaría el corazón de Miyako y la recuperaría para siempre, al menos, eso esperaba...  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Fin del Quinto Capítulo: Se que mi inspiración está por los suelos... I'M SORRY!!!!!!!, pero estoy intentando hacer lo mejor posible... es que estoy dudosa en la trama a continuar: una es como para sólo un capítulo más y la otra sería más o menos cuatro capítulos más.  
  
Ok, me voy a dormir en el living de mi casa (n_n y no es broma)  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari... Cookies & Kiss from all!!  
  
Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
  
  
Terminado el 31 de Enero del 2003... después de una larga espera por la inspiración necesaria que llegó en pocas cantidades T_T  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


	6. Espero no me olvides

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Personajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
*************************************************************************  
Capítulo 6: Espero no me olvides...  
Al día siguiente, los doce digidestinados restantes visitaron a Miyako en el hospital. Allí se encontraron con la familia Inoue y Ken. Chizuru le comentó a los chicos lo sucedido.  
-Maldito Ichijouji... yo sabía que no cambiaría -murmuraba el menor del grupo, Hida Iori  
  
-Espera Iori -habló el chico rubio del grupo -tal vez Ken sólo estaba confundido y nunca quiso dañar a Miyako-chan -  
  
-Ken quiere mucho a Miya -argumentó Yagami Hikari -no creo que él dijo lo que dijo en serio-  
La mayoría siguió comentando, pero un joven se excluyó completamente de la conversación... ese joven era Daisuke Motomiya. Él tenía enmarcado en su rostro angustia, odio, rabia; sentimientos completamente encontrados y que él no sabía la razón de ellos.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
Pasó exactamente una semana desde aquel fatídico día de Diciembre, era 24, día de Noche Buena; Miyako sería dada de alta ese día, por lo que algunos de sus amigos fueron a buscarla para organizar un viaje al digimundo y pasar la navidad con sus amigos digimon.  
  
Los padres de Miyako llegarían a las 12:00 AM, así que Ken se adelantó para poder hablar con ella. Cuando se preparaba a entrar, divisó de lejos a Daisuke que se apresuraba a la habitación de la chica lavanda.  
  
Ichijouji se extrañó en demasía: se suponía que los jóvenes se reunirían a la misma hora que los padres de Miya, entonces...¿por qué Daisuke se había adelantado?. Sentía curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió suave para ver que ocurría. "Me siento como una adolescente espiando a su novio" él suspiró desganado. Al fin comenzó a ver y escuchar lo que pasaba.  
-... pero aún tengo sueño!!! - la joven comentaba - porqué me despiertas tan temprano, si son sólo las 10:30 hrs... yo y mi hijo tenemos sueño -Ken no pudo evitar sonreír desde detrás de la puerta al escuchar ese comentario.-  
  
-Floja! -bromeó Motomiya -Y yo me desperté a las 9:00 para venir a verte, no te quejes! -  
Ambos sonrieron, hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, pero Daisuke no tardó en hablar.  
-Te tengo un regalo -él hablo-  
  
-De veras?, qué es? -exclamó animada Miyako-  
  
-Ábrelo - el joven dueño de un pequeño restaurante le entregó dos obsequios -digo, ábrelos, ya son dos, y también son dos obsequios!!!  
Miyako sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, quería mucho a Daisuke: él era tan divertido, hiperactivo, alegre, impredecible -los regalos eran prueba de ello-... todas las cualidades que Ken no tenía (o sólo poseía en pequeñas cantidades). Pero ahora no debía pensar en su "ex" novio. Abrió el primer obsequio... era una hermosa blusa maternal, de talla y colores de su entero gusto. No hubo necesidad de palabras de agradecimiento, la gran sonrisa de Inoue lo decía todo. En seguida, tomó el otro obsequio que era un poco mas pequeño que el anterior, lo abrió con mucha delicadeza ya que no quería romper el papel de regalo (porque los coleccionaba desde pequeña) y en su interior encontró algo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran al instante.  
-Eso es para el bebé... -Daisuke también estaba emocionado al ver las pequeñas prendas de ropa de recién nacido. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Ken que aún se encontraba tras la puerta -... compre blanco porque aún no sabemos que será...-  
  
-Pero Dai-chan... -Miyako lloraba desconsolada, tal vez de alegría o quizás de otro sentimiento.-  
  
-Shhh... tranquila... -él posó su mano en el vientre de la joven y comenzó a acariciarlo - le puede hacer mal a ese pequeñín que llevas dentro... -  
  
-Estas... preocupado por mi? -ella se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo-  
  
-No tan sólo por ti, Miya, por el bebé también... a él no le faltará un padre nunca!, me tendrá a mi siempre... Tal vez Ichijouji ya no esté contigo más, es un idiota, no puedo entender cómo alguien puede tratar tan mal a una mujer tan hermosa como tu... -  
  
-Motomiya-kun... -  
  
-Se que nunca seré como Ken, pero yo no te haré daño, te cuidaré ... quiero ser el padre de tu hijo, Miya-  
  
-Daisuke! Yo... yo no entiendo, tu...-  
  
-No te amo, y se que tu tampoco a mi... pero debemos olvidar!, no podemos seguir sufriendo por personas que no merecieron nuestro amor!!!. Olvida a Ichijouji!! Y yo olvidaré a Hikari! -  
  
-Creo que tienes razón... -  
Daisuke se acercó a la joven y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ken estaba desconcertado; ellos se estaban besando!!!... su mejor amigo y su novia!!!. Quería entrar y golpear a Motomiya, preguntarle el porqué a Miyako pero algo lo detuvo: ella lo estaba besando de vuelta... y él sabía muy bien que era su culpa.  
-Miyako, mi amor -Ichijouji susurraba -lo siento tanto!!, y me duele tanto saber que no me quieres a tu lado... si fui un idiota y no pensé en ustedes fue por miedo; tenía mucho miedo de no ser digno para ti, no ser buen padre para nuestro pequeño, de no poder... de no poder hacerlos felices. -sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar derramaban lágrimas nuevamente -Y creo que no me equivoqué... Daisuke es mucho mejor que yo. Miya, espero seas feliz con él, espero cuides a nuestro hijo, espero... espero no me olvides...  
  
El joven comenzó a retroceder y se dirigió a la salida del hospital. No volvería a insistir más, dejaría a Miyako y a su hijo en paz... sería lo mejor para ellos. Motomiya seguramente llegaría a ser muy buen padre y esposo, dejaba a su amada en buenas manos. Más, aún así no sería fácil aceptarlo...  
  
Va a ser una espina enterrada en el fondo de su corazón...  
  
y va a doler cada vez que los recuerdos llenen su mente...  
  
una espina que ni el tiempo podría sacar...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
14 de Febrero, 2013  
El sol se asomaba en la habitación de Ichijouji Ken, le molestaba, pero tendría que superarlo y levantarse... e ir rumbo a Odaiba para emprender viaje al digimundo.  
  
Caminó lentamente hasta el baño, se metió a la regadera y sintió el agua tibia acariciar su piel. Recordó el día en que él y Miyako compartieron esta grata sensación... ahora estaba completamente solo, y no le interesaba compartir esto con NADIE que no fuera su amor. Y le dolía aún más ya que hoy era el día de San Valentín... vino a su mente los aniversarios anteriores de esta fecha. Dolía...  
  
Secó su cuerpo y su lacia cabellera, se le estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarse con todo el grupo de jóvenes elegidos. Irían de visita al digimundo para recoger a sus amigos digimons y traerlos de "paseo" al mundo real.  
  
Sinceramente, no tenía ánimo para ir, pero no podía hacerle ese desaire a su único amigo: Wormmon. Claro que, no sería tan fácil, tendría que enfrentarse a Miyako y al resto de la tropa.  
  
Salió finalmente del departamento, se dirigió a la estación y tomó el bus directo a Odaiba. El viaje duró cerca de ½ hora y al fin llegó al lugar en que se encontrarían. Estaban ya Iori, Taichi, Hikari, Koushirou, Takeru, Yamato y Jyou.  
  
Lo saludaron de manera seca, como ya era costumbre desde hace unos tres meses, a excepción de Takaishi y la menor Yagami.  
-Estas bien? -preguntó Hikari, quien sostenía un regalo en sus manos -  
  
-Si -contestó -... o al menos eso creo-  
  
-Tranquilo... -Takaishi le dio un golpe en el hombro -no puedes hacer nada más...-  
En ese momento llegaron los restantes: Mimi, Sora, Miyako y Daisuke.  
-Hola!!! -gritó Tachikawa alegre -Vamos pronto que quiero ver a Palmon!!!-  
  
-Lo siento -Miyako se disculpó, Daisuke estaba junto a ella abrazándola -creo que nos retrasamos un poco...-  
  
-No hay problema -le sonrió Koushirou-  
Ken miraba fijamente a Miyako... estaba hermosa, más hermosa que antes. Pensaba que el comentario de su madre (de que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen mas lindas) era cierto: Miyako estaba luminosa!! Su rostro denotaba felicidad y ese vientre que ya asomaba bastante le daba un aire de ternura inexplicable. Él sentía ganas de acercarse y acariciar el vientre de *su chica*, seguramente su hijo ya se movía dentro y necesitaba sentirlo.  
-Pues... vamos -Takenouchi rompió el espeso silencio que se había formado -  
  
-Koushirou-chan! -la joven de lentes habló -acerca tu laptop-  
  
-Aquí tienes "futura mamá" -el pelirrojo le hizo un guiño -  
  
-Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!! Digielegidos, vamos!!! -vociferó Inoue-  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Llegaron al digimundo, en un lugar conocido como el "Valle del Amor"... aquí, hace casi once años Inoue había encontrado el digiegg del amor y Hawkmon evolucionó a Halsemon. El ambiente se había puesto romántico y todas las parejas compartían cariños y obsequios. Entre los destacables estaban Taichi y "su Sora", Ishida Yamato y la joven Tachikawa, Takeru y Hikari... también Daisuke y Miyako comenzaban demostrarse más cariño.  
  
Sólo Iori, Koushirou, Joe y Ken no tenían nada que hacer; claro que para uno de ellos, la situación le molestaba más que al resto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
Llegó la noche, por lo que todos se disponían a armar las tiendas de campaña, ir por leña o preparar algo que comer.  
  
Daisuke, Takeru, Taichi y Yamato habían ido en busca de leña; Koushiro, Joe, Iori y Ken estaban encargados de armar las tiendas de campaña y Hikari, Sora y Mimi preparaban algo de comer para todo el grupo y los digimons.  
  
En un momento, Ken se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y buscó a su amada... quería aprovechar la ausencia de Motomiya para verla, tocarla, tal vez hablarle... y la encontró dormida afirmada en un árbol. Su rostro parecía angustiado, él se acercó lentamente y escuchó algo que le traspasó el alma: ella estaba sollozando.  
-...por qué... por qué? -fue lo que el varón escuchó de labios de su amada, se acercó un poco más -...por qué me haces esto, Ken-chan, si yo te amo...-  
Una sensación de alegría y dolor mezclados se abalanzó sobre él: Miyako aún lo amaba, pero estaba herida... y era obvio!. Sin perder más tiempo la abrazó y le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando aún estaban juntos.  
-... tranquila -le susurró -... todo está bien, yo estoy aquí-  
  
-K... Ken-kun?? -preguntó ella entre sueños-  
  
-Amor... déjame hacer esto, déjame reparar mis errores -él suplicó-  
  
-No me dejes más!! Te necesito!! -Miyako lloró ya más consiente, aferrándose a Ichijouji-  
  
-Estaré aquí para ti siempre que tu y... -sonrió y posó la mano en el abultado vientre de la joven -... y él me necesite.-  
Miyako cerró lentamente sus ojos y se dejó consentir por el padre de la criatura que tenía en las entrañas. El joven dejó caer unas lágrimas cuando sintió a su pequeño moverse en el interior de Inoue, iba a ser un pequeño fuerte y saludable. Ella se durmió en sus brazos con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, volvía a sentirse amada como antes.  
  
Ken no quería problemas con Daisuke por lo que dejó a Miyako recostada en el césped, la cubrió con una manta y se alejó sin querer separarse de ella realmente. Pero ahora sus dudas se habían aclarado: no la iba a dejar nunca porque el amor entre ellos era mutuo, no se engañaría a si mismo y sería feliz con su Miyako y su hijo.  
  
Volvió al campamento con la alegría a flor de piel, Hikari lo notó y se sintió aliviada.  
-Al fin! -suspiró la castaña -  
  
-Ah? Qué??, no escuché... -habló Takenouchi -  
  
-Es que me parece que mucho que Ken-chan y Miya harán las pases -ella sonrió -... es que no podían ser tan idiotas!! Rayos!! No entiendo como amándose pueden estar separados!!-  
Sora soltó una sonrisa: su cuñada era demasiado especial, siempre sus "predicciones" eran certeras, esperaba también tuviera razón esta vez.  
*************************************************************************  
Fin del cap: está un poco bajo, porqué lo terminé muy a la ligera ya que me voy de vacaciones n_n y no quería dejarlo sin subir.  
  
Los primeros días de Marzo creo que estará el capítulo siete (se titulará: Reconstruyendo una vida) , y empezamos la cuenta regresiva!!!!! 3, 2, 1... wow.  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, email y otras cosas que me han enviado ñ_-.  
  
Arigatou ne!!!!  
  
Ai Hiragisawa  
  
19 de Febrero, 2003 


	7. Reconstruyendo una Vida

"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" (Secuela de "My Diary")  
por Ai Hiragisawa  
Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Personajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
*************************************************************************  
Notas Iniciales: Uff... regresé!!... Ahora si puedo comentar el capítulo anterior. Les gustó??. No pensé que pudiera ser tan mala con Daisuke, lo dejé sufriendo toda una vida por Hikari... es que siempre se me hizo que Dai sufría por la Yagami. Y me pareció lindo que Daisuke quisiera ayudar a Miyako: él es un ángel! Siempre ayuda al que lo necesita y es tan "hombrecito" para sus cosas, lo adoro!!! (y antes lo odiaba @_@)  
  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en especial a Carla Morgendorffer, Misara Tendo y a Saiyoto Kitto que me dejaron reviews en los últimos capítulos. No puedo olvidarme de Mimi, Bra y Renialt ...Arigatou Ne Minna- san!!!!! Y que siga "Contigo... Ahora y Siempre"  
*************************************************************************  
Capítulo Siete: Reconstruyendo una vida  
El campamento estaba listo: las tiendas de campaña, la fogata y por supuesto, la comida. Motomiya fue a buscar a la durmiente Inoue y la llevó en sus brazos a una tienda de campaña. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el agradable olor a comida y se alegró de que no le hubiera causado nauseas como de costumbre.  
Ken seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que hablar con Daisuke porque de ello pendía su vida... la vida que quería reconstruir.  
-Está delicioso!!! -Takeru agradeció a las muchachas-  
-Que bueno que les gustó -Sora habló mientras que servía el resto-  
-Disculpen por no ayudar -se disculpó Miyako -es que... no me sentía muy bien, estaba un poco cansada-  
-No hay problema! -le sonrió Mimi -es normal, si estas llevando una personita en el estómago... y que se siente estar así??-  
Los hombres del grupo castigaron a Tachikawa con la mirada, ¿acaso era tonta? ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso en la situación en que estaban?. Las chicas en cambio, sólo miraron con preocupación a Miyako ,Ken y Daisuke.  
-Es... lindo, no se puede explicar así de fácil -Inoue comenzó, a lo que los chicos se tranquilizaban por lo bien que la lavanda lo había tomado -  
-Aha... -murmuraba atenta Mimi, al parecer tenía interés en el tema-  
-Se siente muy hermoso cuando el se mueve en mi vientre -prosiguió la de anteojos -lo que si es más molesto son las nauseas y mareos que me dan a veces... también ahora me canso bastante y hay días en que no pruebo bocado y otros en que soy capaz de comer lo que vea-  
-Que lindo!! -gritó Tachikawa -Yama... por qué no tenemos un bebé nosotros??-  
-Que qué?? -Ishida se sonrojó ante el comentario, más con la mirada pecadora de su novia -Es muy pronto para eso... tal vez después de que nos casemos-  
-CASARNOS!?!!? -gritó nuevamente Mimi emocionada -¿Me estas pidiendo que nos casemos, Yama-kun?-  
-Yo... -recién Yamato había caído en cuenta de su error al decir eso tan brusco -Si, pero a futuro... todavía somos demasiado jóvenes -trató de apaciguar el ambiente-  
-Ehhh... Miya, por qué no nos sigues contando? -Sora trató de ayudar a su amigo Yamato.-  
-Pues... es sólo eso... recién tengo cuatro meses -Miyako continuó, Ken la miraba tiernamente desde una esquina -estoy ansiosa por que nazca... ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos-  
-Ojalá se parezca mucho a ti! -le dijo Hikari -Y... ¿cómo se llamará?-  
-Aún no sé... si es mujer, me gustaría llamarle Reiko... -Inoue sonrió -... y si es varón, me gusta Kensuke, no sé...-  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a Miyako. Su proposición de nombre para su bebé fue una bofetada para Ken y Daisuke... Inoue era astuta, Kensuke contenía parte de los nombres de ambos chicos.  
-Ya deberíamos ir a dormir -sugirió Taichi -mañana debemos volver temprano al mundo real-  
-Es verdad -Iori lo apoyó -buenas noches a todos... -  
-Buenas noches... -se escuchó casi al unísono de parte de todos-  
Todos se dirigían a sus tiendas de campaña cuando Ken se acercó a Motomiya.  
-Daisuke, quiero hablar contigo -  
-Ahora? -preguntó un poco molesto Motomiya  
-Si, sígueme -Ichijouji caminó velozmente esperando que Daisuke lo siguiera-  
Llegaron a la orilla de un río, Ichijouji se sentó dándole la espalda a Daisuke.  
-Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? -cuestionó el ex chico de googles  
-Daisuke... -Ken empezó -...esto es muy difícil para mi... y sé que para ti también.-  
-Ve al grano, quieres? -bufó Motomiya-  
-Simplemente quiero volver con Miyako... ella aún me ama y...-  
-Lo sé... -interrumpió Daisuke -... ella nunca te ha olvidado, a si como yo tampoco he podido olvidar a Hikari...-  
-Pero...-Ichijouji intentó hablar-  
-...yo me acerqué a ella para protegerla: Miyako es una mujer preciosa, no iba a dejarla sufrir y menos con un hijo en el vientre... sólo esperaba que tu reaccionaras de una buena vez!! Eres tan bruto a veces!!... yo... eso era... -finalizó Daisuke apenado  
-Gracias por eso, Dai-chan -le sonrió Ichijouji -Cuando supe que Miya... que nosotros tendríamos un bebé me puse muy nervioso y no supe reaccionar... Ella no quiso hablarme más y luego la vi contigo, pensé que la había perdido -el varón tomo un respiro antes de continuar -... y hoy cuando la encontré durmiendo la escuché sollozar y en sus sueños me nombró!!... me decidí a hablar contigo y terminar de una vez con este sufrimiento...-  
-La note muy feliz este rato -Daisuke pensó -... hace tiempo necesitaba tus caricias-  
-Me viste?! -Ken se sintió acorralado-  
-Crees que soy idiota??... claro que te vi con ella -Dai sonrió al ver la expresión de Ken -... no te asustes, estoy feliz por ustedes y por el pequeño... el no tiene culpa de nada. Aunque te pediré una cosa...-  
-Aha? -respondió el azulado agitado-  
-Quiero que me diga "tío"... cero que me lo merezco por preocuparme por él-  
Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas leves, más sus semblantes se volvieron serios rápidamente.  
-Te comportaste como un padre, más que yo que lo concebí -Ichijouji habló afligido -  
-Aún puedes remediar eso. -el castaño le propinó un golpe en el hombro a su amigo -Las cosas deben solucionarlas tu y Miyako, el hecho de que él haya venido al mundo fue responsabilidad, o irresponsabilidad, de ustedes dos. Y si no lo sabes, los bebés desde la octava semana pueden sentir y reaccionar ante los estímulos externos... por eso intenté ser cariñoso con Miyako... para que él se sintiera bienvenido y no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía aquí afuera-  
-Amigo... -Ken sollozó -...pensé que me estabas traicionando, pero sólo me ayudaste igual que cuando tenía once años... gracias por todo, Daisuke Motomiya-  
-De nada, querido Ken Ichijouji... pero una cosa más -Motomiya guiño un ojo -... debes cuidar con tu vida a Miyako y el bebé, si no lo haces te las veras conmigo.  
-Lo juró!! Y no necesitas preocuparte...-  
En el preciso momento en que se daban la mano, ambos jóvenes sintieron un ruido desde detrás de unos arbustos. Ken se acercó y encontró a una Miyako muy emocionada, se quitó su chaqueta y la aproximó a él en un cálido abrazo.  
-Mi niña... estabas aquí -le dijo suavemente-  
-Yo... no tenía sueño -la lavanda murmuró -... me levanté, sentí ruido y quise ver que era-  
-Supongo que escuchaste -preguntó Daisuke -o no???... tenías que entrometerte en los asuntos de hombres!!!!!!-  
-Si, si, como quieras... tu y tus manías -Miyako reclamó-  
-Ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo!! -Ken se resignó -ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin sus estúpidas discusiones!-  
-CÁLLATE!!!!! -gritaron al unísono Inoue y Motomiya. Ken solo atinó a reirse: Miyako y Daisuke eran, en el fondo, muy parecidos... y desde que eran unos niños se llevaban pésimo. Tal vez por eso Daisuke era su mejor amigo y Miyako su mujer.  
-Los quiero mucho -el chico de cabellos lacios intervino de improviso -a los dos... digo... los tres!-  
-Ken-kun... aún me quieres?? -Miyako lo miró tiernamente -... y lo quieres a él también??  
-Claro que si!! te juro que nunca más te haré pensar que no te amo -él chico ojiazul volvió a abrazar a su chica -... porque quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.-  
-Bravo!!!! Ichijouji se decidió a tomar la iniciativa!!! -se burló Daisuke-  
-Miya... quiero casarme contigo -Ken continuó sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Daisuke-  
-QUE??!?!? -Miyako casi se desvanece en la sorpresa -  
-Lo que escuchaste -Ichijouji contestó seguro -te quiero a ti y a mi hijo sólo para mi... aceptas mi proposición???-  
-Ken-kun... -Inoue comenzó a llorar (de nuevo!, creo que me pasé con las lágrimas n_-) y se aferró a su novio -claro que si, Ken! Te amo demasiado! -  
La pareja se besó apasionadamente, mientras Daisuke se apartaba del lugar... se sentía incómodo y además quería que esos dos se reconciliaran. "Serán felices..." él pensó, y también el quería encontrar su propia felicidad.  
-Y Daisuke?? -preguntó Miyako después de romper el beso con su hombre  
-Creo que... mm... se fue -Ichijouji habló, concentrado en besar el cuerpo de su novia-  
-Me alegro de que no se halla enfadado con nosotros... -la mujer encinta pensaba en voz alta -... con esto Dai-chan se ganó mi cariño, siempre pensé que no me quería mucho...-  
-Lo sé, amor -le contestó Ken con un dejo de impaciencia y sonriendo coquetamente -... podemos hablar sobre eso después, no crees?. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que "hacer"-  
-Podríamos esperar a estar en un lugar más tranquilos, mi amor! Aún estamos en el Digimundo y los chicos están acampando a sólo unos metros! -le recalcó Inoue-  
-No importa!!... el suelo igual es cómodo...-  
-Ken!!!! Eres un pervertido!!!! -fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la lavanda antes de que su novio la comenzara a despender de sus ropas.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
El sol empezaba a salir en el digimundo. Algunos madrugadores ya se habían levantado dispuestos a preparar el desayuno y a buscar a sus amigos digimons, cosa que el día anterior no habían hecho por motivos "amorosos".  
Luego de unos minutos, diez jóvenes revoloteaban en el espacio en que estaba levantado el campamento... algunos con unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro y otros con caras de sueño.  
La chica castaña el grupo fue corriendo a buscar agua a un río cercano y al regresar, les dio una grata noticia a los demás integrantes del grupo.  
-A que no adivinan que o a quienes vi en el río!!!! -les gritó Hikari llegando con unos cubos llenos de agua  
-En el río?? A quién??? -interrogó Takaishi ayudando a su pareja -  
-A Miya y a Ken!!! -saltó emocionada Yagami -Estaban bañándose juntos en el río-  
-Esos ni tienen frío -se quejó Koushiro, el que temblaba por lo helado del clima -  
-Me alegro que se hallan reconciliado -Sora admitió alegre-  
-Y saben que más?? -Motomiya intervino -en muy poco tiempo tendremos boda!! -  
-¿QUÉ? -todos se sorprendieron-  
-Cómo sabes eso? -Iori preguntó-  
-Es que anoche estuvimos hablando y Ken se lo pidió a Miyako -explicó Daisuke-  
-Qué bien!!!! -Mimi habló -Espero me escoja como se madrina-  
-Buenos días!!!! -exclamaron Ken y Miyako a la distancia-  
-Allí vienen los novios! -Taichi bromeó-  
-Que sucede?? -Ken se extrañó por la actitud de sus amigos -nos perdimos de algo??-  
  
-Creo que fuimos nosotros los que nos perdimos de algo -ironizó Ishida Yamato-  
-Miya, acuérdate que estas embarazada -Jou puso sus conocimientos de médico a flote -debes tener cuidado cuando hagas... *eso* -  
Está de más decir que el comentario hizo que la pareja se sonrojara por completo, mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban riéndose a más no poder.  
*************************************************************************  
Fin de Capítulo: Lo prometido es deuda!!! Lo subí los primeros días de Marzo (más exacto, el 4 de marzo... mi último día de vacaciones T_T) Espero les haya gustado mucho, muchito y pues... ahora no sé cuando podré subir los siguientes capítulos: mañana empiezan las clases y me quitará mucho tiempo... ni siquiera les puedo adelantar el nombre el siguiente episodio porqué aún no lo escribo (je, je n_n)... pero es un final feliz para todos!!!!  
Gracias por todo (he leído como 10 veces los reviews que me han enviado) y espero más reviews (pero no me quejo, porque para empezar 13 reviews es bastante n_n)  
Espero volver pronto y si quieren alguna dedicatoria y/o tienen alguna sugerencia, la acepto gustosa!!!!  
*perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y puntuación!!!  
Ahora si, Sayonara Minna-san!!!!!  
Besitos  
Ai Hiragisawa  
lovelyflower@email.com  
4 de Marzo, 2003 ----------------------- 20:34 PM 


	8. La Espera Termina

**"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre"**

por _Ai Hiragisawa _

Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon 

Rating: PG13 

Género: Romance 

Personajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue

Lenguaje: Español

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Nuevo año, fics nuevos, ánimos renovados y mas inspiración. Espero este fic siga siendo del agrado de todos. Gracias por los últimos reviews y sin más rodeos, continuemos con "Contigo... Ahora y Siempre" 

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: _La espera termina_

Luego de pasar todo aquel maravilloso 14 de Febrero en el Digimundo, una tormenta cortó de golpe el paseo y los doce aventureros se vieron obligados a regresar.

Como siempre, la chica Inoue abrió el portal y llegaron (mas bien cayeron) bruscamente en el departamento de Ken.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –habló Sakuya al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de su hijo-

-Soy yo, mamá! –vociferó Ken –Disculpa por no avisarte que vendríamos todos-

-No te preocupes, hijo –sonrió la mujer al ver a su hijo abrazado a su novia _"Al fin lo consiguió... es un alivio"_ pensaba. –Si me necesitan estaré en la cocina!- 

-No te preocupes mamá... gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa el ojiazul-

Ken siguió aferrado a su Miyako, olvidando la presencia de sus compañeros

-Chicos –murmuró Daisuke luego de ver el ambiente –creo que los tortolitos necesitan estar a solas... es hora de irnos-

-Hey! Ichijouji!! –comenzó Hikari –Taichi y yo debemos irnos, mamá nos espera para la cena –

-Entonces Sora se va conmigo!!! –gruño el mayor Yagami-

-Pues entonces TK también! –

-Mejor nos vamos todos!! –Yamato sugirió-

En un par de segundos, todos habían desaparecido.

-Se fueron todos... –Miyako habló incrédula –¿que se traerán entre manos?-

-Sólo querían dejarnos solos... saben bien que necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas-

-Si...-

-Oye, Miya...- interrogó Ichijouji - ¿en cuánto tiempo mas nos casaremos?-

-_Casarnos_... aún no lo creo-

-Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea... – Ken cogió de la mano de su prometida –ven, vamos a hablar con mamá-

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina a comunicar a la madre del varón la decisión que habían tomado.

-Madre –comenzó Ken –tenemos algo que hablar contigo-

-Los escucho –les sonrió ella sabiendo que el tema sería sobre su noviazgo-

-Bueno... supongo que ya te diste cuenta que Miya y yo nos reconciliamos-

-Claro que si!! los dos se ven muy felices!!-

-Y pues... yo... mamá... Miya y yo nos vamos a casar –terminó el joven de cabellos azulados de improviso-

-Hijo!... yo no lo puedo creer –la mujer no pudo controlar el llanto pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad –

-Esperaremos a que nuestro hijo nazca –Miyako comentó –espero esté de acuerdo con esto señora Sakuya-

-Claro que si!... les deseo todo lo mejor!!. Los dos se merecen ser felices... ambos han sufrido mucho-

-Pues con esto se termina el sufrimiento, madre-

-Lo sé... y, Miyako ¿cómo has estado tú?-

-Muy bien... acabo de enterar el cuarto mes y me siento bastante bien-

-Recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites-

-Lo recordaré señora Ichijouji...-

Ligeros rayos de luz asomaron por la persiana de la cocina, el temporal había amainado, al igual que el sufrimiento de la pareja Ichijouji-Inoue

* * *

**Meses más tarde**

**_Junio_**

Luego de múltiples conversaciones entre las familias se acordaron todos los detalles de la boda. Se acordó la fecha para finales de Agosto, todos los gastos correrían por parte de la familia de la joven. Por otra parte, los señores Ichijouji les obsequiaron a su hijo y su novia un departamento en Nerima , lugar neutral para ambas familias. Estaba casi todo listo, a excepción del kimono de Miyako, ya que con los ocho meses de embarazo que llevaba no podía mandarlo a arreglar.

Los amigos de la pareja los ayudaron con todos los arreglos y mudanzas de departamento y luego de terminar, para celebrar, organizaron un paseo al digimundo.

-Es una irresponsabilidad –reclamó Ken –me _NIEGO_ a que Miyako vaya... ¿qué tal si acontece algo mientras estemos allá?-

-Ken!!! Aún falta un mes para que nazca el bebé –insistió Inoue –Todo va a estar bien...-

-Miyako está de acuerdo así que vamos todos!!! –finalizó Daisuke-

La joven se acercó a la computadora nueva que Koushirou le había regalado como obsequio adelantado de matrimonio y abrió el portal como de costumbre. 

Llegaron a una hermosa playa, pero la magia se interrumpió por el sonido de la laptop de Izumi.

-¿Qué sucede, Kou? –preguntó el mayor Yagami-

-La puerta se cerró... no sé que sucede- 

-Que extraño... –exclamó Daisuke –Espera... **¿eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí?**-

-Creo que si –respondió Koushirou confundido-

-Maldición!!! ¿qué va a pasar ahora?... yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana!!! –reclamó Ishida-

-Esperemos se solucione esto pronto... –dijo Mimi-

-Debemos hablar con el señor Gennai –sugirió Izumi –su casa no esta muy lejos de aquí... caminando llegaremos en unas dos horas-

-Que Miyako se quede... no está en condiciones de caminar tanto –pidió Ichijouji-

-**KEN!!!**... ya te he dicho que estoy muy bien –insistió por enésima vez Miyako –No hay problema con caminar un poco, al contrario, el médico dijo que debo caminar un poco todos los días-

-De acuerdo, amor, vamos –dijo Ken cediendo a la petición de su novia-

Sin más demora, los doce jóvenes partieron rumbo a la casa del señor Gennai... quien esperaban les solucionara el imprevisto que había surgido. Se habían ido a paso lento, ya que llevaban precaución por Miyako y, además, otra de las chicas rezongaba debido al dolor de pies que la atacaba.

-Nunca aprendes, Mimi –comentó Sora, que iba con las dos menores del grupo –Es una regla de oro no venir al Digimundo con zapatos de tacón-

-Es que... –respondió la aludida acariciando sus pies -... no venía preparada para esto...-

De repente, Sora se percató de que Miyako tenía en su rostro una expresión de cansancio. Se acercó a ella sin llamar la atención, porque supuso que eso era lo que Inoue quería evitar, y le preguntó si todo andaba bien.

-Sora... no me estoy sintiendo bien –sinceró la de cabellera lavanda –me duele mucho el vientre-

-Deberíamos decirle a los chicos que se detengan un poco-

-No es necesario, se me pasará-

-Pero Miya...-

-No te preocupes, estaré bi...-

La lavanda no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque la asaltó un dolor que hizo que soltara un grito extraño. Ken se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y ver que sucedía.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? –preguntó angustiado-

-Yo... si... fue solo un calambre... ah!!-

De nuevo, la joven fue víctima de otro punzante dolor, más... esta vez, desde sus entrañas comenzó a fluir un líquido amarillo claro. Los dolores eran cada vez mas fuertes.

-Oh no! Se le rompió la fuente! –exclamó el estudiante de medicina, Jyou Kido –Creo que tendré que "ayudar" con esto-

-¿Qué te dije, Daisuke? –bramó Ken –Todo esto es _TU_ culpa, eres un idiota irresponsable!!- 

-Ken, relájate... no es culpa de Dai –se intrometió Hikari –Todo va a salir bien... – 

-Chicas, ustedes tendrán que ayudarme con esto –habló Jyou –Mimi, necesito que busques agua; Sora, busca un lugar plano para instalar a Miyako; y, Hikari, tranquiliza a Miyako- 

-Ok! –exclamaron al unísono las tres chicas-

La menor Yagami y el futuro galeno se acercaron a la joven Inoue que se encontraba junto a Ken. Ichijouji tomó a su chica en brazos y la traslado hasta el lugar que Sora indicó. Luego Mimi regresó con agua y otros implementos que pudo conseguir por allí.

-Necesito ropa o algo para recibir al bebé –pidió Jyou –

-Ten esto –Ken se quitó la chaqueta y se la entrego a Jyou –¿servirá?

-Si, está bien –le contestó este –Ahora... creo que es mejor que vayas con los chicos, estás muy nervioso-

-Pero... –

-Ken-kun... quédate tranquilo –solicitó Miyako, con un tono de voz que reflejaba los dolores que sentía –estaremos bien –habló acariciando su vientre-

-De acuerdo... –asintió Ken resignado, dándole un beso a su novia antes de alejarse-

Entonces; Jyou y las cuatro mujeres se quedaron apartados del resto del grupo que esperaba pacientemente alguna novedad. A ratos se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la parturienta, Ken se paseaba de un lado a otro en el nerviosismo. 

-Toma esto –Daisuke le tendió a Ken una pequeña botella –Calma los nervios – 

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ken, examinando la botella con aire detectivesco- 

-Vodka... siempre traigo un poco conmigo– 

-Eres un alcohólico, Dai –habló Iori, quitándole la botellita a Ken –Solo lo pondrá mas nervioso-

* * *

-Vamos, Miyako, puja... –Jyou hablaba suavemente tratando de hacer lo mejor que sus estudios le permitían –

-Me duele! –gritó la aludida-

-Tranquila, Miya... –insistió Hikari –Ya falta poco, solo un poco mas... –

Mimi observaba todo con cierto recelo, las ganas de tener sus propios hijos se esfumaron en cuanto escuchaba y veía el sufrimiento de su amiga. Sora apoyaba a su amiga incondicionalmente.

-Ahora si, aquí viene, puja... –pidió Jyou Kido –

Inoue juntó todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ayudar a su hijo a nacer de una buena vez. Un grito desesperado por parte de ella, un completo silencio y, luego, el llanto de una pequeño recién nacido. Ken soltó un suspiro ahogado al sentir el primer llanto de su vástago.

-Es un varoncito –sonrió Hikari, quien sostenía al pequeño mientras Jyou cortaba la única unión que le quedaba con su madre: el cordón umbilical.-

-¿Dónde está Ken? –preguntó Miyako, débil –

-Lo iré a buscar –se ofreció la chica Tachikawa –

-Quiero a mi pequeño –pidió Inoue-

-Aquí lo tienes –Jyou le entregó a su hijo envuelto en la chaqueta que Ken le había pasado-

-Bienvenido al mundo, hijo-

Ken se acercó lentamente hasta su mujer, la abrazó mientras contemplaba al fruto del amor entre los dos. Era un pequeñito de ojos azules y piel clara.

-Se parece mucho a ti, Ken-chan –comentó la portadora de la Luz-

-Creo que si... –sonrió el aludido, avergonzado-

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán? –preguntó la pelirroja del grupo –

-Es tu decisión, amor –Miyako le dijo a su novio –

-Es que... no lo había pensado –confesó el de cabellos índigos –Pero... ¿qué te parece Toshiro?

-Es un nombre muy lindo!... Ichijouji Toshiro... suena bien –sonrió Inoue-

-Chicos –interrumpió Koushirou –Se abrió de nuevo el portal!, ya podemos regresar-

-¡Que alivio! –Ichijouji suspiró –Regresemos! –

Miyako se pusó de pie con su hijo en brazos

-Oye! No debes levantarte, amor-

-Me siento bien... solo un poco cansada –dijo la lavanda antes de invocar su frase y regresar a su departamento nuevo-

-Hay que llevarte al hospital -informó Jyou a la chica Inoue ya en el departamento-

-Lo sé... -

-Ya pasó lo peor... -dijo Ichijouji -Ahora solo nos queda ser felices...-

-Pero aún falta el matrimonio -le recordó el mayor Yagami-

-Es que... ya siento como si llevara meses de casado...-

-¿¡Eso es una ofensa o un halago?! -preguntó la lavanda lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ken-

Todos se sonrieron, la vida de todos había cambiado un poco con los acontecimientos y, ahora, veían a la primera de muchas parejas cumplir sus anhelos.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Fin del octavo capítulo!!! Y sip, es un final feliz!!... espero les halla gustado mi retorno con este capítulo y ¡solo queda uno! No se despegen de la lectura!!!

Desde ya, muchas gracias!!

Su servidora, _Lovely Flower_ (_**Ai Hiragisawa**_)

Miércoles, 14 de Enero 2004 ---- 16:55 PM

Subido al instante de ser terminado^^


	9. Una boda, Compromisos y Luna de Miel

**"Contigo... Ahora y Siempre"**

por _Ai Hiragisawa_

Categoría: Fan Fiction - Anime - Digimon

Rating: PG13

Género: Romance

Personajes Principales: Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue

Lenguaje: Español

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Perdón por el retraso, pero mi vida este último tiempo a sido demasiado agitada. Espero este último capítulo sea del agrado de quienes siguieron este fic, y me alegro de terminar esta historia porque este año no tendré tiempo para escribir, ya que debo prepararme para dar el examen de ingreso a la universidad... bueno, no tienen porque saber mi vida personal que no les debe interesar mucho. Pero me comprometo a terminar todas las historias que tengo pendientes, asi que no se preocupen.

Gracias nuevamente por todo y... disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: _Una boda, Compromisos y Luna de Miel_

**_Agosto_**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de Toshiro, el primer hijo de la pareja Ichijouji-Inoue. Un mes que no había sido en vano: Ken y Miyako estaban viviendo juntos. Miyako se quedaba en casa cuidando al pequeño y Ken seguía asistiendo a sus clases en la universidad.

Y... luego de tantos meses de espera, había llegado el gran día: _La boda_.

La boda se celebraría en un templo en Kyoto, y allí mismo, la pareja se quedaría a pasar su luna de miel.

Todo el grupo de amigos y las familias Ichijouji e Inoue se transladaron a Kyoto al amanecer. Hikari, Sora, Mimi y las hermanas de Miyako se instalaron en una de las habitaciones del templo con la futura señora Ichijouji.

"Te ves hermosa!" -exclamó Hikari, quien tenía en sus brazos a Toshiro-

"De veras no estoy un poco gorda?" -preguntó Miyako con preocupación al mirarse en el espejo. Lucía un kimono rosa floreado, y su largo cabello purpúreo estaba sujeto con dos palitos-

"Claro que no, amiga... para haber dado a luz hace tan poco estas muy bien" -agregó Mimi Tachikawa, que estrenaba un nuevo look, con sus cabellos en tono azabache-

"Ademas para los ojos de Ken siempre serás hermosa" -la pelirroja le sonrió- "Más ahora que serás su mujer"

Miyako volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió. Modestia aparte, se encontro linda... al menos había valido la pena el esfuerzo de arreglarse por horas. Se acomodó el peinado y se acercó a Hikari para tomar a su hijo en brazos.

Distanciados por solo unos metros, se encontraba en otra habitación Ken, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou y Koushirou. El novio sonreía notoriamente nervioso, mientras peinaba sus cabellos índigos, que combinaban con el kimono azul que llevaba puesto.

"Ken, pareces mujer tanto que te arreglas!" -se burló Daisuke, los demás lo miraron con cara de odio-

"No lo pongas mas nervioso, por favor..." -pidió Iori. Daisuke puso cara de perrito regañado-

"No te angusties, todo saldrá bien... lo importante es que al fin estarás formalmente unido a Miyako. La amas, ella también a ti y tienen un hijo juntos ¿que mas puedes pedirle a la vida?... El amor es lo mas maravilloso que puede haber..." -Taichi habló, romántico, pensando en su amor-

"Buena, Taichi!... ¿desde cuando tan romántico?" -sonrió Ishida al ver el embobamiento de su compañero-

"Para que veas lo que hace un tiempo al lado de Sora..."

"Oigan, chicos ¿que hora es?" -Ken al fin soltó palabra luego de escuchar a sus compañeros-

"Las 10:45, Ichijouji" -respondió Koushirou- "Te quedan solo quince minutos de soltería"

"Lo sé" -afirmó el azulado -"Y es maravilloso..."

"Hey! Iré a la habitación de las chicas para ver si ya estan listas" -anunció Takeru, con deseos de ver a su novia mas que de saber si todo andaba bien

Takeru desapareció por la puerta y cruzó el pasillo que separaba la habitacion en que se encontraban Ken y los demas de la habitación femenina. Al llegar, golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos.

"Adelante!" -escuchó desde el interior-

El rubio esperanza asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió al espectáculo que encontró: Miyako, la novia, lucía hermosa (ay de él si Ken o Hikari oyeran sus pensamientos); Sora y Mimi llevaban puestos unos vestidos en tonos pasteles y Hikari, su Kari, llevaba un vestido rosa hasta la rodilla y tenía a Toshiro en sus brazos nuevamente.

_"Ya la imagino con nuestros hijos en los brazos..."_ -pensó-

"Hey! Amor! Ken ya está listo?" -la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

"Si, ya está listo" -respondió sonrosado por sus pensamientos. Luego le regaló una sonrisa a la novia- "Miyako, ya es hora"

En el templo esperaban las familias de los novios, los amigos intimos de ambas partes y otros invitados. Ken se encontraba de pie en el centro del templo cuando una puerta corrediza de uno de los costados se abrió y Miyako hizo su aparición.

"Amor... " -el ojiazul susurró al ver a su mujer tan hermosa-

Miyako le sonrió, se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. La ceremonia comenzó sin contratiempos, y luego de palabras, oraciones y frases que a ninguno de los novios le importaba demasiado, finalmente la celebración concluyó con Ken y Miyako dando el sí.

-"Amiga!" -Hikari fue la primera en acercarse- "Felicidades, de veras"

-"Gracias" -Miyako respondió abrazandola- "Espero que tu seas la siguiente"

Hikari se sonrojó... quería casarse con Takeru, pero este ni siquiera se lo había insinuado. Era más problable que Daisuke, que no tenía novia, se casase; a que Takeru se atreviera a decirle algo.

Luego de una cadena de felicitaciones y abrazos, los novios y todos los presentes se dirigieron a un salón cerca del templo, en el que se haría la celebración. Los novios habían decidido realizar la boda y el banquete en la mañana, y la "luna de miel" sería en la tarde; ya que no querían dejar solo al pequeño Toshiro mucho tiempo, además de que estaban en pleno periodo estudiantil y Ken no quería perder clases. Esperarían que el bebé creciera y que las clases en la universidad terminaran para asi celebrar de verdad su luna de miel.

-"Mmm... esto está delicioso" -Daisuke irradiaba felicidad de ver tanta comida junta. Iba a ir a buscar mas cosas que comer, cuando chocó de frente con alguien cayendo dolorosamente al suelo- "Que rayos! Quien fue el idiota- gruñó el mientras se zobaba la cabeza-

-"Lo siento" -fue lo que una voz femenina dijo, muy apenada- "No estaba poniendo atención..."

Al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, Daisuke olvido el dolor que sentía y dirigió la mirada a aquella joven. _ "Wow... es hermosa"_ pensó al verla. La chica tenía mas o menos su misma edad, cabello corto castaño, ojos verdes y un poco más baja que Daisuke.

-"Disculpa, no quise decir lo que dije recien" -el moreno se disculpó, rascándose el cabello- "Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención... para ser mas sincero estaba buscando mas comida"

La castaña se largó a reir, Motomiya no sabía que le había causado tanta risa pero también sonrió. Cuando volvieron a quedarse serios, la joven habló.

-"Soy Tsubaki Inoue, un gusto" -ella le tendió la mano al moreno, quien la tomó con brusquedad -"Y tu?"

-"Daisuke Motomiya, un gusto tambien" -el respondió- "Por cierto, eres familiar de Miyako?"-

-"Si, soy su prima" -sonrió ella- "¿Y tú a quien conocías?"

-"Al novio y a la novia" -dijo orgulloso- "Somos muy amigos"

Ambos volvieron a reirse. La música que empezó a sonar interrumpió las risas de la pareja.

-"¿Quieres bailar?" -Daisuke preguntó a la castaña-

-"Claro!"-

A lo mejor Hikari tenía razón... y Daisuke se casaba antes que ella.

-"Hikari, estas extraña" -Takeru le comentó a su novia- "¿Sucedió algo?"

_¿Sucedió algo? _se preguntó a si misma la castaña... sí, bueno, no. En verdad no lo sabía, la boda la tenía un poco sensible, pero no quería confesarselo a Takeru. De cierto modo, envidiaba a Miyako por estar casada con el hombre a quien ama y, además, tener un hijo con él.

Al ver la reacción de Hikari, Takeru la estrechó en un emotivo abrazo mientras le susurraba frases de amor al oido.

-"¿Acaso no confías en mi-el rubio clavó su mirada en ella- "Amor, te amo demasiado, cualquier cosa que suceda debes decirmela te juro que lo sabré comprender."

-"Lo que pasa es que le tengo envidia a Miyako, y me siento mal por ello" -fue lo que la castaña contestó, su novio la miro extrañado- "La envidio sanamente por ser tan feliz... se acaba de casar con el hombre que ama, tiene un hijo de él..."

Takeru la obligó a callar con un beso en los labios y la miro fijamente, queriendo transmitirle sus sentimientos. Al ver que no era comprendido, optó por una medida mas drástica: el rubio soltó a Yagami y se dirigió a paso firme al lugar en que se encontraba la orquesta que animaba la fiesta. Se subió al escenario y pidio un micrófono.

-"Disculpen la interrupción" -comenzó él ante unos silbidos de los presentes- "Más este es el momento adecuado para hacerle una proposición a mi querida Hikari"

Hikari se acercó al escenario atónita, por otro lado Taichi gritaba encolerizado unos improperios contra el rubio. Los recien casados solo sonreian felices.

-"Hikari, mi amor" -Takaishi habló cuando logro hacer contacto visual con ella- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-

La castaña respondió, mas no con palabras, sino que subió al escenario y besó apasionadamente a Takeru.

-"Que siga la música!" -pidió el joven Ichijouji al ver la escena.

-"Lo voy a matar!" -el mayor Yagami exclamó mientras intentaba acercarse al hermano de su mejor amigo, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Sora y los demás.

Mientras, la pareja del escenario seguía perdida en aquel sublime acto.

La impaciencia de Ken empezaba a aumentar... y eso se notaba en las caricias que le brindaba a su esposa, ante los reclamos de esta.

-"Ken! nos están viendo!... no puedes esperar un poco más?"-

-"No" -contestó el sin vacilar- "¿Acaso no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no estamos juntos?"

Miyako pensó antes de contestar... claro, hace unos seis meses que no estaba a solas con Ken. Entre tantas preocupaciones lo había descuidado y ella también extrañaba estar con el como antes.

-"De acuerdo, tienes razón" -sonrió la lavanda- "Vamos"

Ichijouji la besó fugazmente, mientras fueron a despedirse de los invitados y luego rumbo al hotel.

El tiempo pasó veloz y en pocos minutos la pareja se encontraba rumbo a la habitación.

Antes de entrar, Ken tomó en brazos a su esposa y la llevó hasta la cama.

-"Amor! Que brusco!" -Miyako dijo entre risas-

-"Lo siento!... pero no aguanto más" -

Y luego de decir aquello, el azulado comenzó a acariciar a su mujer. Cada vez, las caricias que se propinaban mutuamente llegaron a un punto que solo era permitido para enamorados.

Ken fue el primero en deshacerse de sus ropas, y entre caricias desnudó también a su mujer. Comenzó a besarla... primero en el los labios, luego bajo a su cuello y senos; aquí se detuvo largamente, disfrutando el sabor del cuerpo de su amada, combinado con la leche que surgía de su interior. Siguió bajando en una cadena hasta su vientre y finalmente, su intimidad. Besó la parte mas intima de la mujer, haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir, cosa que lo exitaba aun más.

Cuando el hombre volvió a quedar cara a cara con su esposa, ella dirigió sus manos a la parte mas sensible del joven. Acarició suavemente su miembro preparando el ambiente para lo que vendría después. En tanto Miyako dejó de acariciarlo, el joven comenzó a introducir su miembro en ella. El acto más sublime del amor, la fusión de los cuerpos... si bien cuando hay amor dos personas siempre estan unidas por un sentimiento, la unión física de dos cuerpos es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que pueden existir.

El varón entraba y salía repetidamente del interior de su mujer, hasta que ambos alcanzaron conjuntamente un orgasmo. Miyako se abrazó a su esposo mientras este salía de su cuerpo.

-"Te amo, Miya..." -le susurró el varón mordisqueando la oreja de la joven-

-"Yo tambien te amo" -respondió la lavanda levemente- "Gracias por estar conmigo"

-"Contigo... ahora y siempre, Miyako" -Ichijouji le sonrió a su esposa. Aquel era su mayor deseo: estar con ella y con su hijo por siempre.

* * *

... Eh... Fin... creo... ah, no sé... pero por ahora: FIN

Espero les haya gustado, no estaba muy inspirada pero necesitaba terminar este fic antes de empezar con los líos del colegio.

Gracias a todos... a quienes leyeron, los que dejaron reviews, los que no dejaron reviews... De corazón, gracias

Nos vemos en los siguientes fics!

Me despido, con cariño, yo... _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 15 de Febrero del 2005 a las 22:29


End file.
